Shades of Harmony
by Lil-Miss-DiNozzo78
Summary: The prequel to In Search of Harmony and In Perfect Harmony. Harm's a single father with the challenges of raising a teenage girl. If you don't like Daddy Harm fics, don't read. Hints of H&M for now. Chapter 8 is up.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok so this is the first chapter of the prequel fic. It's a bit long, but I wanted to pique the readers interest. Also thanks for all the awesome reviews on my two other fics, loved them and would love to have those again for this fic. Thank you to my beta because she is always amazing as ever! I plan on trying to post two more chapters in the next week, maybe three. However there won't be much after the 29****th**** of September because I am going out of town for a wedding and won't have much time or internet access. I will hopefully have more to post when I get back on the 4****th****. So enjoy this first chapter. Remember I love feedback! Let me know what you think.**

**I have also bended time a little bit to make some things work. Like with Mic and all, since this fic is AU I might as well do AU thing. As for the Tomcats, in the fic In Search of Harmony she flew Hornets, that was because that's what the Navy was using for that time, current time. However when Harmony was a teenager the Tomcats were still being used, which is why I went with mentioning Tomcats,**

**Shades Of Harmony**

_**~1~**_

**1055 Zulu**

**North of Union Station**

**Washington DC**

"Harmony, hey kiddo rise and shine." Harm gently shook his daughter before placing a kiss on her cheek. "I made pancakes for breakfast." He spoke hoping to coax her awake.

Harmony turned over and groaned looking at her father, her eyes hardly open. "Ten more minutes dad, please?" She begged him.

"I gave you ten more minutes, ten minutes ago. Come on get up. You shouldn't have stayed up all night." He said in a fatherly like voice.

"I had no choice dad," she whined rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "I had a history paper to write that she wants due today. Six pages, and she gave us one night to do it, and I had a test to study for. So if anyone is to blame for this situation it's my dumb history teacher." Harmony sat up and yawned. "I'll be out in a few minutes, I am gunna get dressed and wash up."

Harm nodded and kissed her cheek. "The pancakes are chocolate chip, just how you like them."

"Thanks dad," she finally swung her feet off the bed and stood up walking over to her dresser drawer and pulling out the Navy SEALs sweatshirt given to her by her Uncle AJ, a tank top, and finally a pair of jeans. Pulling her hair up into a ponytail Harmony finally walked out into the kitchen. "Those look really good." She commented dropping her school bag down and sitting at the counter.

Harm smiled a bit, "what do you want to drink with it kiddo?"

"Orange juice will be fine," she cut up her pancake and started to eat. Harmony always treasured moments like this because she knew that often her dad would be home in the morning, but would have to leave and not be there in the afternoon. Harmony didn't hold against him, it was his job and she understood, but it didn't make him leaving and not being there any easier.

Harm poured her a glass of juice and placed it in front of her. "Are you coming to JAG after school?"

Harmony shot her father a glance. "Duh."

"I might still be in court, so-."

Harmony cut him off, "I know dad, go to Uncle AJ's office, or Mac, or Bud's, if one of them are around and if I have homework get started on it. I know." Shaking her head Harmony took another bite. "Hey if the weather is good this weekend and you are home can we take the Stearman up? I start flying lessons in three weeks and want to get some practice."

Harm made a face. "Flying lessons? Harmony what are you talking about?"

"Dad!" she shouted giving him an evil eye.

"I am kidding, relax." She laughed a little. "If I am home and the weather is clear we can go take the plane up, yes." Seeing the joy in his daughter's eyes, Harm couldn't hide his own smile.

"Well if I am going to be as good of a pilot as you are, and if I am going to fly Tomcats, I gotta practice, practice, practice."

Ever since he took Harmony up in a Tomcat for her birthday last month all she has wanted to do was fly one, and he could see she was more than determined to do so. He was proud of her. When he took her up Harm didn't think she would last long before she got sick and they had to land, but even as he was pushing close to five G's Harmony hung in there and asked for more. She wasn't rattled one bit it was that day when he watched his daughter fall head over heels in love with flying. Something he had been secretly wanting for a while. Of course she always loved their Saturdays up in the Stearman, but it wasn't until her birthday where she discovered that flying was what she wanted to do. If she could Harm was pretty sure Harmony would have signed up for the Navy right then and there.

Harm nodded. "I know, but you do know the plane you'll be flying for lessons is a Cessna, which is a lot different than the Stearman, it's lighter."

"I know dad, but just think soon I will be able to land and take off in the Stearman. How cool is that? I can't wait, too bad I have to be 18 to fly solo so you're stuck being my RIO until then."

Harm laughed when she called him her RIO. "You're RIO huh?" He asked taking a sip of his coffee, "hmmm I think I can handle being your RIO?"

"To hell and back?" Harmony asked raising an eyebrow.

"To hell and back kiddo. Now hurry up, I have to get you to school so I can get to work."

"I am almost done, I have like two bites." Harmony said as she shoved the last few bites into her mouth and washed it down with the orange juice. "See I am done," she spoke moments after swallowing it. Picking up her plate she carried it over to the sink and rinsed it off. "Ok I am ready now lets get you to work." She smiled and patted his shoulders.

"You going to take the bus to JAG after school?" He asked as they walked out of the apartment, he closed and locked the door behind him. "If you do please be careful."

"Dad," Harmony sighed. "I am 13-years-old and I have boobs, I wear a bra now, I think I can handle a bus ride through DC and to JAG."

_I am 13-years-old and I have boobs, I wear a bra now…_ Harm replayed the words in his head he was still getting use to the idea of having a teenage daughter and suddenly his mind flashed back to his meeting with her teacher the day before. It was a standard parent and teacher meeting, but it left harm furious.

"_You know raising a teenager, especially one who is a female, on your own is not easy Commander Rabb. Are you sure you can handle it? Girls are not like boys? Your daughter is going through puberty and should have a female in her life in which she could go too. Is there a Mrs. Rabb around? If not is raising a daughter alone a good idea?"_

Harm wanted to smack the teacher, he had no problems raising Harmony and even if he was not married, Harmony could go to Mac, and she knew that. Just because Harmony didn't have a mother, didn't mean she didn't have someone and for her teacher to question his parenting skills was wrong. He was definitely going to have to talk to Mac about this one.

They were soon downstairs and climbing into his Lexus. He waited for Harmony to buckle up before pulling away. "Hey you still want to go see your grandmother during winter break?"

"Yeah, I figured I could go on the 26th like I usually do. Spend Christmas with you and then go see grandma." Harmony replied.

"I was thinking you could leave on the 23rd and spend Christmas with her, and me, the both of us."

"Really? But what about going to see grandpa at the wall?" There was a hint of worry in her eyes.

"I think your grandfather would understand if we came a few days early." He smiled a bit glancing over at Harmony as they came to a stop at a red light. "I know your grandmother will love to have you for Christmas, I would be an added bonus."

Harmony rolled her eyes. "This isn't going to turn into another one of your hunky naval aviator stories is it?" Harmony sighed.

Harm blushed. "I uhm…are those stories that obvious?"

"Like a giant pimple on a forehead, yes." Harmony grinned over at her dad, "but I love you so it's ok. Just don't do it in front of my friends. I mean I don't have that many and the last thing I want you to do is scare them off."

"I will refrain from such actions in front of your friends." He flashed his flyboy smile at his daughter. Soon he found himself pulling up in front of her school. "I'll see you later, ok?" He kissed her cheek. "I love you kiddo." He always made sure he said he loved her just in case he would have to leave that day. Even though Harm knew today he would be in court, he still said it.

"I love you too dad," Harmony hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Tell everyone I said hi and I will see them later." Grabbing her school bag, Harmony slid out of the car and headed inside.

Once Harm knew Harmony was safe inside the school he pulled away and continued on his drive to work.

**1245 Zulu**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Harm stepped off the elevator, and headed down the long hallways to the JAG bullpen.

"Commander!"

Harm stopped and turned to see the Admiral walking towards him. "Admiral, good morning." He smiled.

"Walk with me Commander Rabb," the Admiral continued down the long hallway, hearing the usual 'ADMIRAL ON DECK' "As you were," he walked in. "So you ready for closing arguments on the Tucker case?"

"Yes sir." Harm's quick and firm reply came.

"Well it's good to see that you and Colonel can go against each other with out killing each other for once."

Harm laughed nervously, "well the defense did have a real good case, but I'd like to think the prosecution have a stronger case."

The Admiral chuckled lowly. "Well we'll see what the members thought this afternoon. Oh, Harmony has a three day weekend coming up right, the weekend after next?"

"Yes sir," Harm was wondering where this was going.

"Well I scored tickets to the Red Sox vs. the Yankee's series for that weekend and was wondering if she would like to go. See two games, dinner in Times Square, and maybe one of those New York bus tours?" He looked up at the Commander.

"I have a feeling Harmony would like that very much. She loves baseball and New York City."

"Then it's settled," The Admiral nodded. "I will pick her up from school and we can head out. Don't worry about spending money either Commander, consider this a belated birthday gift."

"Thank you sir, I know Harmony will be real excited." He stood outside the door to the Admiral's office. "She is coming by after school, feel free to tell her the good news."

The admiral had his own daughter, but she lived thousands of miles away in Italy so he didn't get to spend too much time with her. He always thought of Harmony as a second daughter and treated her as such, his adored it when she called him Uncle AJ, and had no issues with spoiling her. It was the good thing about being the commanding officer, Harmony's father couldn't say no. Ok maybe he could, but it wasn't easy. He was well aware of Harmony's love for baseball a sport he held close to his heart, and thought it was great he could share that with her. "I will do that Commander. Now you better get going or you'll be late for court."

"Aye, aye sir!" Harm said saluting his C.O before heading off into his office he made a detour at Mac's office. "Hey."

Looking up Mac smiled. "Hey yourself. So are you ready for me to kick your butt in the courtroom?"

Harm laughed. "It might be me kicking your butt, Colonel Mackenzie." He winked at her and gestured with his cover. "Hey you have a few moments, I wanted to ask you something about Harmony."

Mac gave Harm a worried look. "Yeah sure," she pushed her files to the side. "Is she ok?"

"Harmony is fine, it's her teacher I am worried about. You know how I had that parent teacher conference yesterday?"

Mac nodded, "yeah? Is Harmony struggling with her classes?"

"No, she's all basically all A's and one B's. It's not her grades or her classes; it's her teacher. Her teacher questioned my skills as a parent."

"What?" Mac raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding me Harm?" Mac was in disbelief.

"Yeah, she made sure to tell me that it wasn't easy raising a teenager girl and hinted that because I am not married and Harmony does not have a mother, I should think about my parenting skills." He took a deep breath. "Mac does it bother you when Harmony comes to you with girl issues, are you annoyed by it? Are you ok with her coming to you?"

"Harm of course I am. I have no problems with it and I am more than happy with helping her. Harmony knows she can come to me anytime she wants, and the fact she doesn't have a mother or you are not married doesn't mean you are a bad father."

"Someone is questioning your skills as a father mate?" Mic asked peaking his head in.

"One of Harmony's teacher's is. She thinks that because harmony doesn't have a mother and Harm is not married. He can't be a good father." Mac replied. "The nerve of her."

Mic laughed. "Harm, you're daughter is an ace of a kid. Don't let that dill of a teacher get you down mate. You're a great father. It's her teacher who is a drongo. You're doing just fine."

Harm smiled a bit. "Thanks Mic." Who knew it would be Mic who would set him straight.

"Harmony is doing just fine without a mother. She is a very smart girl and she knows if she had any of those girls issues she can go to the Colonel or even Lieutenant Sims, her teacher doesn't know Christmas from Bourke Street."

"Mic is right Harm, you have nothing to worry about. You're an amazing father and you are raising an amazing daughter. Don't pay any attention to her teacher. If Harmony's grades are up and she is doing well in school, her teacher has no business saying anything to you. In fact it was pretty rude that she did." Mac saw the doubt in Harm's eyes. "Harmon Rabb, listen to me you are a great and amazing father. Harmony knows this and everyone else does."

"I just need to know I am doing the right thing with Harmony. I do not want to push her too much, but I also don't want to be a lazy parent."

"You've got nothing to worry about Commander, your daughter is a great kid." Mic told him. "That's all that matters."

"He's right Harm. Harmony is the most squared away teenager I know, you are doing just fine. Now stop second guessing yourself and get ready for closing arguments so I won't feel as bad when I kick your flyboy butt."

Harm nodded his head a smirked. "We will see who kicks whose butt this afternoon won't we?" He smiled. "By the way Mic, thanks." He told the Australian before exiting Mac's office and heading to his own.

"I ought to go over to that school of Harmony's and talk to that teacher myself." Mac growled. "The fact she would say such a thing like that. I do not understand how a woman is ok to raise a child alone, but if a man does it, there is something wrong? It's stupid." Mac said slamming files on top of each other. "I really want to show that teacher what this Marine thinks of that."

Mic stood smiling from ear to ear. "Blimey Sarah, you are hot when you're mad." He smiled.

"Mic," she blushed. "Now is not the time. I have a case to get ready for, so you need to get going." She pointed to the door. "Go."

A sly grin crossed Mic's face. "Yes ma'am." He winked at her.

**1625 Zulu**

**Sidwell Friends Middle School**

**Washington, DC**

Harmony was thankful it was lunch, she was beyond starving, it seemed like that breakfast was forever ago. Carrying her lunch tray she took her usual seat along side her friend Jenny. "It's taco day! I love taco day!" She noticed how her friend seemed withdrawn. "Hey Jenny? Are you ok?"

"He did it again last night." Her eyes fell down.

"You need to let me tell my dad." Harmony whispered. "You can't let your dad do this to you. It's not right."

"I can't Harmony, if you tell your dad, my father will kill me and I am not just saying that." Jenny sighed.

"If I don't he's going to kill you." Harmony handed one of her tacos to her friend. "How bad."

Jenny reached for the taco and unwrapped it. "Pretty bad but I have had worse." She took a small bite.

"There has to be something we can do Jen, he can't keep doing this." Though Harmony knew much like her Jenny's mother was dead and there didn't seem to be any other family besides her aunt in Seattle. "What about your aunt Paula in Seattle?"

"I don't want move all the way across the country, besides I doubt she would want me anyways." She reached for a can of soda.

"Have you tired asking her?" Harmony asked.

"How? I mean – I don't know Harmony…" tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Well whatever happens you know I am here for you, ok. Anytime night or day don't hesitate to call. Listen I was suppose to go with my dad this weekend, we were going to take the plan up, but how about you come over and spend the night. We can make a whole weekend out of it. Movies, pizza, those crazy card games with my dad."

"I don't want to ruin your weekend. I know how much you like going up in that plane."

"You are not going to ruin anything. There will be plenty of times for me to go up in the plane, so come on. Please?" Harmony begged her.

Jenny laughed a little. "Ok, ok, I'll come over."

"YES!" Harmony shot her fist up in the air. "I'll let my dad known when I go to JAG after school."

Jenny smiled pushing some of her hair behind her ears. "Thanks Harmony, you're a really great friend."

**1945 Zulu**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Harmony walked down the hallways into the JAG bullpen. It was business as usual. "Gunny!" Harmony spoke in her cheerful voice. "Is my old man still in court?" She hugged the Gunny. Harmony was always a fan of giving hugs.

"Yeah," he replied returning the hug. "But he should be out shortly, maybe about 45 minutes."

"Great, tell him I am with the Admiral and yes I will be starting my homework, so he doesn't have to worry about that." She found herself eyeing the rice crispy treat on his desk, her mouth watering.

He couldn't help but to notice. Gunny had not planned on eating it; in fact he was saving it for her. "You want it?" He laughed a bit. "Take it, I am not going to eat it, it's yours."

"You are the best Gunny ever!" She hugged him tightly before finally grabbing the rice crispy treat from his desk. She then hurried off to the Admiral's officer. "Hey Tiner."

"Harmony!" He smiled. "Awwww man, Gunny gave you his rice crispy treat. I wanted it, darn it." He mused. "It looks so good."

"It's 'cause I am better looking and it's absolutely – positively delicious." She teased sinking her teeth into it. "So is the Admiral busy."

Now she was just teasing him. Tiner really wanted that rice crispy treat. "Last I checked he was watching the game, though he did tell me that when you got here you should go right in."

"Well then me and what is left of this yummy rice crispy treat will do so." Harmony gave Tiner a quick hug before knocking on the Admiral's door. "How's the game Uncle AJ?"

"Not bad, Mets are up by two in the bottom of the eighth." He lowered the volume on the TV. "How was school?"

"School is school, you know how it goes. Though my dad will be glad to know that my Spanish test went well."

He smiled. "Well that's good, the Navy can use a few good bilingual sailors."

"Aviator, I am going to fly planes." She finished up the rice crispy treat and tossed the wrapper into the trash.

"Ah, so I hear." He smiled a little. "So next weekend your dad says you have a three day weekend?"

"Yes! I am so glad! I so need a break from school. Sometimes it gets to be too much. All that drama, she said that, he said this. This one had sex with that one…"

The admiral cut her off. "People in your school are having sex?"

"Yeah?" Harmony replied like it was a common occurrence.

"You're in middle school and your classmates are having sex?" If she was having sex he was going to find the guy and break every single bone in his body.

"Yeah, this one girl Krissy Allen, she just had a baby; a boy."

The Admiral could not believe he was hearing this. "Where were her parents when this happened?"

"Knowing Krissy's parents, probably watching. Her family is so weird. They promote sex; they think it's good. They were excited she got pregnant, said it was a blessing." Harmony flatly told him.

"She's 13-years-old!" He bellowed.

"Actually Uncle AJ, she's 12-years-old. It's gross. The parents of the father are pissed and are suing Krissy's parents because of them promoting and encouraging a sexual lifestyle."

He eyed Harmony of the brim of his glasses. "You don't hang around with this Krissy girl? You're not –" he swallowed hard. "You know?"

"Ew no! Boys are gross! I mean I am not into girls, no I am not doing that stuff, but I don't want a boy friend either. They're a pain in the ass…I mean butt sorry."

He relaxed a little when she said no. "Enough about this girl, I was thinking on your three day weekend we go out to New York and see the Yankee's play against the Red Sox. Make a whole weekend out of it, the game two of them to be exact, dinner in Times Square, they even have these bus tours where we can go and see the Empire State Building, and Statue of Liberty."

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Consider it a belated birthday present." He smiled resting into his chair.

"But you already got me a birthday gift." She said proudly displaying the sweatshirt.

The Admiral waved Harmony's thought off. "I got you that because I figured you would like it, the game that's your birthday present. So do you want to go?"

"Yes! Duh! Of course I'd be insane to not want to go." Harmony was going to explode with excitement.

"Well than next Friday I will pick you up after school and we will head on up to New York. Give your stuff to your dad and he can bring it to work, and I will have it in the car when I pick you up." The Admiral couldn't hide his smile, seeing the younger girl so excited. "Now you better get started on your homework before you dad comes in here and has a fit."

"Yes sir!" Harmony grinned and saluted him before reaching into her school bag and pulling out her homework. "One question Uncle AJ? Can I have cotton candy at the game?"

"You can have cotton candy, a hot dog, popcorn, whatever you want; it's your birthday."

Opening her English book she smiled. "Wait until I tell Jenny she's gunna think this is awesome."

Harmony had been working on her homework for about forty minutes when there was a knock at the Admiral's door. "Sir."

The Admiral looked up. "Ahhh Commander." Taking his glasses off he laid them on a stack of papers. "How did it go?"

"Guilty, two years in the brig time, dishonorable discharge as a Apprentice rather than Petty Officer Third Class. The Colonel is not to happy she lost, but she gave it a good go, she really did." He looked down at his daughter and smiled a bit. "How was school?"

"I think I did really good on my Spanish test, I won't know my grade until tomorrow but every question was real easy and I knew the answer right away."

"That's great, I am happy for you kiddo. How much homework do you have tonight?"

"Tonight I only have English, which is good after last night. So guess what, Uncle AJ and I are going to New York City next weekend."

Harm laughed. "I know. Are you excited?"

"Heck yeah! Baseball and visiting the best city on earth. Times freaking Square dad!"

He laughed. "Good, I am glad, you be sure to thank the Admiral." He looked up at his C.O for a moment.

"She has, about twenty times and if she says thank you one more time-"

Harmony cut him off. "He's going to keelhaul me dad."

"Ahhh, well than we better listen to him. Pack up your homework and we can stop for dinner on our way home? I was thinking we could stop at Ho's Organic Noodles?" He smiled softly at Harmony.

Harmony nodded. "Sound good dad." She slid her book back into her bag, and zipped it up. "See you tomorrow Uncle AJ." Harmony hugged the older man she really wanted to thank him again but knew better. Just as she got the door, she heard him call her name.

"Harmony…"

She turned to see him smiling. "Yeah?"

"You're welcome." He winked and smiled at her.

She nodded and gave him a quick wave before finally exiting the office.

**1104 Zulu**

**North of Union Station**

**Washington, DC**

Hearing the phone ring Harm picked it up. "Rabb, oh hey, yeah hold on. Harmony!" He called out his hand over the speaker. "Jenny is on the phone!"

Harmony came skidding into the kitchen with her hairbrush in one hand. "Thanks." She took the phone from her dad and gave him her privacy please look.

Putting his hands up Harm took this as a cue to go and brush his teeth.

"Hey," Harmony replied taking a sip of her dad's coffee.

"Will you walk to school with me? I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure," Harmony replied. "But if you want my dad can pick you up."

"No, no." Jenny said from the other side. "I want to walk, we'll need this time to talk."

"Ok, sure, yeah." Harmony nodded even though Jenny couldn't see her. "Yeah no problem."

"Ok good, I'll meet you at your place in about twenty minutes." Jenny replied.

Harmony could tell by the sound of her friend's voice that there was something wrong. Hanging up the phone she saw her father walking out of his bedroom. "Hey dad I am going to walk to school with Jenny."

"You sure, I can give you two ride?" He asked sipping his coffee.

"Nah she wants to talk so, we can walk. We'll be ok dad." She gave him a firm smile to reassure him.

"Ok, well just be safe alright." He pulled his wallet out and handed her some lunch money. "See you after work?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course." Harmony kissed her dad's cheek. "Can we have pizza for dinner tonight, please?"

He couldn't say no to those eyes. "We'll pick it up on the way home." He laughed a bit as he felt his daughter wrap her arms around him. He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Well since I don't need to take you to school, I am going to get going. I'll see you later princess."

"Sounds good dad, love you." She called out to him.

"I love you too." He grabbed his cover and brief case and was out the door.

**1438 Zulu**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Fall Church, Virginia**

Harm was going over case files when his phone started to ring. "Rabb," he picked it up and continued to read but as the caller spoke he stopped. "Yes, this is him, yeah…are you sure? Ok, thanks yeah. One more thing her friend Jenny McCallister did she show up? Yeah, ok…no that will be all; thanks for calling." Hanging up the phone he stood to his feet and exited his office. "Hey," he knocked on Mac's door. "Listen uhm Harmony's school just called, she…she never showed up today. She and a friend were going to walk and neither of them show up."

"What? Is she ok?" Mac was worried.

"I don't know Mac, I got to go find her, listen just tell the Admiral if you see him. As soon as I know something I will call you."

"Yes please." She looked at him. "I am sure she is fine, she probably went to the mall with her friend."

"Yeah, you're probably right." He replied, hoping Mac was right."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok so this is the first chapter of the prequel fic. It's a bit long, but I wanted to pique the readers interest. Also thanks for all the awesome reviews on my two other fics, loved them and would love to have those again for this fic. Thank you to my beta because she is always amazing as ever! I plan on trying to post two more chapters in the next week, maybe three. However there won't be much after the 29****th**** of September because I am going out of town for a wedding and won't have much time or internet access. I will hopefully have more to post when I get back on the 4****th****. So enjoy this first chapter. Remember I love feedback! Let me know what you think.**

**I have also bended time a little bit to make some things work. Like with Mic and all, since this fic is AU I might as well do AU thing. As for the Tomcats, in the fic In Search of Harmony she flew Hornets, that was because that's what the Navy was using for that time, current time. However when Harmony was a teenager the Tomcats were still being used, which is why I went with mentioning Tomcats.**

**Also small warning ahead of time, this chapter has mentions of child abuse.**

**Shades Of Harmony**

_**~2~**_

**1524 Zulu**

**North of Union Station**

**Washington DC**

Harmony looked at her friend. "My dad can help, he's good with that stuff."

Jenny nodded. "I know, and I am going to let you call him, I just, I need some more time."

Harmony sat next to her friend. "I am pretty sure your dad broke your ribs."

"Sleeping last night was a pain, it hurt so bad." The girl sniffled. "I should have done better on that biology exam."

"No!" Harmony growled. "This - what your dad is not your fault! Do not think like that! He needs help, getting a C on a test is not a reason to beat the hell out of like that."

Jenny looked at her. "Harmony I am scared, I have no idea what to do anymore."

Harmony was careful as she pulled her friend into a hug. "That's where my dad comes in. He can help and he will know exactly what to do. Don't worry." Tears were now rolling down her cheeks, as Harmony's heart broke for her friend. Her and Jenny had been friends since fifth grade. Going to the mall, studying together, going to see movies, and even a few holiday parties at JAG. Suddenly Harmony snapped her head up as she heard a key in the door handle.

"Harmony!" Jenny cried out. "What if it's my dad?"

"It isn't. I know the sound of that key chain, it's my dad." Harmony stood to her feet as the door opened.

As Harm entered the door he stopped dead in his tracks, anger written across his face. "HARMONY MASON RABB! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NOT IN SCHOOL! I GOT A CALL FROM THE SCHOOL SAYING YOU DIDN'T SHOW UP, DO YOU KNOW HOW SCARED I WAS?" His blood was boiling as he shouted at his daughter.

He rarely yelled at her, so when he did Harmony always took notice. "Dad I'm sorry…" she lowered her head. Hearing him yell like this scared Harmony.

"It's not her fault sir, I – I asked her to skip." Jenny finally spoke up. "I – I uhm…" the girl was crying. "My dad sir."

Seeing Jenny cry Harm was now worried for a different reason, he was still mad, but his anger was not as important as his concern. "Jenny what's wrong." It was when Jenny lifted her shirt up a bit revealing the intense bruising that Harm had a whole other reason to be worried. Some had hurt Jenny, and bad.

"I was going to have Harmony call you, I just needed some more time. She was doing this for me because I asked her to help me. I didn't know where else to go."

"Your dad? Is he the one who did this to you?" Harm had knelt down so he was eye level with Jenny's four foot three frame.

The girl nodded weakly. "It hurts so bad."

Harm turned and looked at Harmony. "Have you two been here the whole time?"

"Yeah, she met me here and told me what happened and showed me. I knew she couldn't go to school, not like that and who would want to after that? I told Jenny we had to call you and we were going too, but she was still nervous." Harmony's voice showed how nervous she was.

"Ok," Harm nodded his head a few times. "Let's get you to the hospital ok? I want someone to take a look at you and give you something for the pain. He won't hurt you ever again." Harm promised putting his arm around Jenny. "You're going to be ok." He looked at Harmony. "Get her stuff. I am going to call Mac and let her know you are ok."

Harmony nodded. "Ok, dad I am sorry I didn't go to school and that I ditched, and I am sorry I scared you. I just wanted to be a good friend and help Jenny."

"We'll talk about that later." He gave her small kiss on her cheek. "Don't worry about it, ok?" With his other arm he pulled his daughter in close, giving her a squeeze. "It's going to be ok." He looked at both girls. "It will be ok."

The fact a father could hurt his child like this enraged Harm. It pissed him off even more that it had apparently being going on for sometime, and that Jenny was so scared she couldn't ask for help. He always got a bad vibe from Jenny's father, and now he knew why. The guy was an asshole a child beating asshole. Harm was going to see to it that Jenny's father paid for what he did. There was no way this guy was going to just walk away without any punishment he wouldn't allow it.

Harm called Mac on the way to the hospital letting her know what was going on and that Harmony was ok, and to let the Admiral in on the deal. He also asked Mac if she could meet them at the hospital, he wasn't sure if he could handle possible girl issues that might come up, and he also just needed Mac to be there.

~*~*~*~*~

Harmony sat next to her father in the waiting room, her head resting on his shoulder. "So I guess I am grounded and I need to call Uncle AJ and tell him I won't be able to go."

"You're not grounded, yes I am upset you ditched, but you had a good reason and grounding you wouldn't be fair; you were just trying to help a friend." He ran his hands over her hair and tucked her head under his chin. "I just wish you would have told me sooner."

"Jenny wouldn't let me. She was scared. I wanted too, but I did not want to betray her." Harmony nuzzled into her dad closer. "What's going to happen now?"

"Jenny is probably going to live with her aunt, and her dad is going to jail where he belongs." He held his daughter close. "Her dad is a high profile senator, so we have be careful with how we handle it. No matter how we do it, the media is going to be all over this."

Harmony sighed. "Can Jenny stay with us until her aunt gets in to DC?"

"I don't know, I'll see what we can do. I will try and make it happen, but I am not going to make any promises." He spoke soothingly to his daughter. Looking up he saw Mac approaching him with Mic.

"Sorry my car didn't want to start so Mic gave me a ride. She looked down at Harmony. "You ok sweetheart?" Mac asked.

Harmony nodded. "Just worried about Jenny that's all." She stayed close to her father. "Jenny's dad is pretty…"

"He sounds like a jerk." Mac interjected.

"Hey kiddo why don't you go with Commander Brumby and get something to eat, my treat." He pulled out his wallet and handed Harmony some money.

"Dad if you want to talk to Mac all you have to do is just say so, I am old enough to understand." She took the money and slipped it into her pocket.

"I am that obvious huh? I use to be able to get away with those things, now you're older and wiser and catch on to your dad's tricks huh?" He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I love you pumpkin."

"I love you too dad. If Jenny comes out, tell her I am still here and I will be back, I don't want her to think I left."

"I'll tell her, I will be sure she knows." He smiled at his daughter.

"Come on," Mic said with his thick Australian accent, "let get you something to bloody eat."

Harmony nodded as she walked down the hallways with Mic.

Mac watched them go and turned back towards Harm. "Are you ok?"

"I yelled at her Mac. I yelled at her to the point where I was even scaring myself."

"Harm," Mac sat down along side him and rubbed his shouldering. "You were scared and worried about. The yelling was a reaction of that fear."

"When Jenny showed me the bruises, I wanted to throw up. How could someone do that to their own child? It's not right, Jenny didn't deserve it." His mind raced. "You know I could have just let Harmony go into foster care after her mother died, and that could have just as easily been her."

"But you didn't Harm, and she's safe and now she is helping her friend be safe too. Of course you didn't mean to yell at her, but had you known what was going on before hand, you would not have." She reached for his hand. "You reacted in the form of a parent who was scared."

"She and Jenny were going to call me, but Jenny kept stalling, she wasn't ready yet." He rested his head in his hands. "That look in Harmony's eyes when I yelled. I have never seen that look before it scared me. Mac, what if she hates me because o f this?"

"I don't think you ever have to worry about that, she worships the ground you walk on Harm. You are clearly that girls' hero." She gave Harm's hand a squeeze. "Harmony will always love you Harm, don't doubt that part ever."

Harm looked at make cautiously. "I wake up every morning and the first thing I think about is am I do the right things as a parent, and the last thing I think about before going to sleep is am I doing the right thing as a parent."

"Harm…" Mac sighed a bit. "You are doing an amazing job, Harmony is a great kid and that's because of how you raised her. She is 13-years-old and she already knows what she wants to do with her life, and instead of being a typical 13-year-old and hanging out at the mall or out with her friends all the time, she is working towards that goal."

With a few nods of his head Harm turned towards Mac and flashed his flyboy smile Mac was right. Harmony wanted to be just like him, so he had to be doing something right. "When I took her up in that Tomcat last month, she was so excited, so happy, and was loving every single second of it. When he landed and I helped her out, she looked at me and said this was what she wanted to do. I was so proud of her and honored at the same time, a part of me is scared to death for her. I know the dangers of flying all to well, but this is her dream. My little girl wants to join the Navy and follow in the tradition of the Rabbs' before her."

"She'll be one hell of a pilot, she's going to have a leg up on most of her fellow candidates and most of all she is going to have the best darn wingman ever." Mac playfully elbowed Harm.

~*~*~*~*~

Mic watched as Harmony placed a burger, fries, some cookies, and a soda on a red plastic tray. "You must have hallow legs." He joked putting a burger and fries on to his own tray. "I am going to explode just looking at that, mate."

Harmony smiled a bit, "I probably could have done without the cookies, but they look really good." She pushed her tray down the bar, stopping to grab a banana, and placing it on the tray as well. She made her purchase and carried her tray to an empty table and sat down.

Mic had not known Harmony that long, he had not been at JAG long enough to do so, but for the short time he had known Harmony, he knew this passive behavior was not her. "Your mate Jenny is going to be ok. She has an ace of a friend who is doing the right thing and helping her. You're getting her away from that bloke."

Harmony nodded while picking up a few French fries and shoving them into her mouth. "I know, it's just…the only family Jenny has lef t is her aunt In Seattle, and I won't be seeing her anymore. Jenny is really the only true friend I have in that stupid school. So many others there are completely fake and disgust me."

"But think of it this why she'll be in a better place and happier and her father won't be able to hurt her." He didn't know much just from Mac had told him. A friend of Harmony's was being abused by her father and she needed to get to Waverly University Hospital. "I am sure you can go and visit your friend during holiday."

"I've never been to Seattle," Harmony smiled. "I have always wanted to go, I want to see the Space Needle and ride one of the ferry's." She took a bite of her burger.

"Now see, there is a bright side to this. Maybe when you are out of summer break you and Jenny can come with me to Australia for a week, I can show you around Sydney and show you how it's done in Aussie."

"Can I bring home a Kola Bear?" Harmony deadpanned.

Mic could not help but to laugh. "Why on earth would you want to bring one of those creatures home?"

"Are you kidding me Commander Brumby, they are so adorable and cute. They look so cuddly."

"They will rip your face off. Sure they might look cute as you say, but them bears are mean." He smiled at the girl.

"Oh," Harmony frowned. "That doesn't sound to pleasant. I don't think I want a pet who could gnaw the skin off my face." Harmony groaned.

"No worries mate, we can get you a stuffed one. Just as cute and just as cuddly, only you can keep your face."

Harmony couldn't help but laughed. "Then if I have free time during the summer and Jenny does as well, than we will all go down to the land down under." Harmony smirked. "Hey what are the chances of me being able to have a Vegemite sandwich?"

He laughed. "I don't think that would be a problem. " Though he had no idea why on earth she would want to try one, he found the meal to be completely repulsive. Once Harmony finished her meal he picked up her tray for her, and dumped the wrappers into the trash. "I suppose we should get back and see how your friend is doing?"

Harmony nodded. "We probably should, I don't want Jenny to think I turned my back on her and ditched her." Harmony smiled a bit pushing her chair in.

"You've come this far now Harmony, I doubt Jenny would think you turned your back on her." He patted the girl on the shoulder and winked at Harmony. "You're a good friend Harmony and I am sure Jenny knows that, why else would she have come to you?"

She nodded as they walked back down the hallway of the hospital. Harmony never understood why hospitals were quite zones, when the hallways were pretty loud and filled with a lot of commotion. So it didn't seem possible for anyone to get sleep or rest with all the noise out in the hallways. "When Jenny showed me those bruises, I was…first I was angry, I wanted to go and punch her father. But then I was sad, my best friend was hurting, and she was hurting because the person that was suppose to love her and protect her; was the one hurting her."

"Some people are just not right in the head, and aren't meant to be parents." Mic said trying to reassure the young girl.

"Jenny and I bounded because we both had something in common. Our moms were dead, and both of us were being raised by our single fathers. Expect there was one difference, her dad is a real freaking jerk. It sucks because of whom the jerk is he might get away with it. Because apparently when you are in congress behavior like this seems to be expectable."

"If I know your dad, he will do everything to make sure that bloke does not get away with it. He won't be the only one either."

"I should have done something sooner, so Jenny wouldn't have to go through this." Harmony mused.

"How come you didn't?" Mic wondered.

"She asked me not too, she begged me not too." Harmony told Mic.

"So then you were just doing what she asked, there is nothing wrong with that."

Harmony looked up at him. "It could have gotten her killed."

"Don't beat yourself up kid, it's not worth it. You did what she asked that's is more than good enough. I think that your friend is rather grateful for that."

Harmony could see down the hallway and could see Mac sitting with her father. "I hope you are right Commander Brumby."

"Did you eat?" Harm asked as Harmony and Brumby approached them.

"She ate enough for a small horse." Mic joked, standing with his hands on his hips.

Harmony laughed a bit as she sat along side her dad. "How is Jenny?"

"She'll be ready to go shortly, I talked to her aunt and she asked if Jenny can stay with us. The social worker said if it was ok with her aunt, she is ok with it. In fact she encouraged it. Having a friend around is the best thing for Jenny. Her aunt will be here tomorrow, so I am going to let you stay home from school so you can stay with Jenny." Harm was about to say he wouldn't be going to work, but his thought was cut off as Harmony hugged him.

"Thanks dad." She held him tightly.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal; really. Just try to at least go to bed and decent hour tonight." He laughed.

"We will do our best dad, but since it's my last night with Jenny, I am not going to make any promises." She winked at him.

"Well actually, Jenny's aunt made it sound like she wanted to move here, she asked me about apartments for rent."

"Really? " Harmony almost shouted. "Oh I hope you are right dad, that would be so awesome."

"What would be awesome?" Jenny asked walking gingerly out of the exam room. "I think your aunt wants to move here, she asked my dad about apartments."

"No way! Shut up!" Jenny's smile was just as big as Harmony's.

"Way!" Harmony replied.

"We might still able to be roomies on our class trip to Philadelphia then." Jenny told her friend.

"I know! It means I can still go. Because I am not going if you are not going." Harmony gave her friend a small hug.

"Ok how about we go, the social worker is going to met me at JAG so I can sign some papers stating I am ok with Jenny staying with us until her aunt gets her."

"Oh, JAG." Jenny grinned. "Hot Navy guys. I likely!"

Laughing Harm shook head. "If you're hungry, we can stop and get you something to eat; Harmony already ate."

"I am good Commander Rabb, Harmony and I kind of, well we ate what was left of the apple pie."

Harm smiled. "Oh you did? You both realize that what was left of the pie was the whole pie."

"Yeah, we kind forgot to stop." Harmony nervously ran her fingers through her hair. "It was good, like really good and well suddenly all that good was kinda…well gone."

"Well I guess we will have to figure out something else for dessert." Harm mused.

"Cake! Chocolate cake!" Harmony cheered.

"But you hate chocolate." Harm smirked sarcastically. "We'll pick up some cake on the way home." He turned to Mac. "You want to come over for dinner? I was thinking of ordering Chinese."

"Yeah Mac! Come over! Please?" Harmony begged. "Pretty please, with chocolate cake on top?"

"I don't want to be in the way." The Marine replied.

"You could never be in the way Mac, come on?" Harmony pleaded with her.

Mac sighed one of her weaknesses was Harmony. No matter what she could never say no to the girl. One day that was going to come back and bite her in the butt. "Ok, ok I will come." She shook her head. Suddenly she was being hugged tightly by Harmony. "Your welcome." She told the girl.

Harm smiled a Mac, he was glad she caved in having her there for dinner would be nice. It would allow Harmony and her friend to do whatever it is teenage girls do. Frankly the thought kind of scared him. It would also allow him and Mac to just talk, somewhere outside of work, something they didn't get to do to often.

**2345 Zulu**

**North of Union Station**

**Washington DC**

Both girls were sitting near the counter eating the last of their Chinese, when a knock at the door interrupted the dinner. "I got it dad."

Before Harm could say anything Harmony was already at the door.

"Agent Webb," she stood at the door.

Seeing who was at the door both Mac and Harm exchanged glances. This couldn't be good.

"Hey, your father home." Before the girl could reply Clayton saw her father at the door.

"Webb, come in." Harm stood to the side.

Webb paused a few footsteps inside the apartment. He looked at Harmony and then at her friend. "I was wondering if we could talk in private Commander."

"Uhm, uh…" He looked over at the girls. "Harmony, why don't you and Jenny go in your room." Whatever Webb had to say he could say it in front of Mac.

"Uhm yeah," Harmony replied. "Come on, my dad and super duper special Agent Webb gotta talk spook."

"What?" Jenny asked confused as she felt herself being pulled towards the bedroom. "Whats spook?"

"It's slang for spy, but if I tell you anymore they will have to kill us, so the less you know the better." Harmony explained to her friend

"Is that guy like James Bond?" Jenny asked her.

"Sorta, yeah. It's a long story. He's worked with my dad a few times, and one time when my dad and seemingly everyone else at Jag had to go out of town, I spent the night at his place and it so very manly, even his fish were manly. I think if they could the fish would have flexed their muscles, belched, and scratched themselves."

"Maybe because he's a man, Harmony? Do you expect it to be pink with fuzzy pillows?" Jenny laughed.

"No, but I felt like I walked into the house of Hank the Lumber Jack, he's a mans, man." Harmony rolled her arm up like she was making a muscle.

"You are crazy Harmony." Jenny laughed.

"My dad reminds me of that every day." Harmony grinned.

Jenny smiled softly. "Harmony I want to thank you for helping me and your dad letting me stay here."

"It's not a big deal Jenny, you're my friend; in fact you're my best friend and I'd like to think if roles were reversed you would do the same thing."

"You're dad isn't a jerk, not even close so I wouldn't have the chance, but we switched fathers, I would do the same in a heartbeat." The girl replied.

Harm could hear the girls laughing from the bedroom. "Listen Webb, I am…if this is one of those times where you are going to need my help, I can't I have things to take care of. In fact I am taking a few days off of JAG to-"

He was cut off. "That friend of Harmony's the one whose father is a senator."

"How do you know all of this Webb?" Harm placed his hands on his hips.

"He works, well he did work for us. Once we got wind of the situation, we intervened with the media otherwise they would be all over this place by now."

"Wait Senator McCallister is CIA?" Mac asked confused. "I didn't think that was allowed."

"It gave us a heads up in many cases. He was less a senator and more one of us." Webb replied.

"That's a bit on the shady side Webb," Harm commented.

"Yeah well when you are trying to catch terrorists, you gotta do some things you don't like." Webb nonchalantly replied. "Anyways, word has it the girls aunt is coming in from Seattle, we found her an apartment, three bedroom, two bath in Gerogetown and rent is on20the CIA until Jenny graduates from high school in five years. I just figured I would share the good news. When I heard that your daughter and Senator McCallister were friends I wanted to deliver the good news in person."

"Wow, the CIA is going to do all of that?" Harm asked.

Webb sighed. "We knew that McCallister was having problems for a while, we kind of had a feeling that he was hitting his daughter, but we couldn't find any proof. The CIA kind of owes it to Jennifer McCalister. Not only are we going to cover the rent, but the electric, cable, and her school fees. Sidwell Friends is not a cheap school."

"Tell me about it," Harm smirked. "I should have sent Harmony to a prep school, might have been cheaper."

"Well Sidwell Friends is one of the best public schools in the country, you get what you pay for. Tell Jennifer's aunt to give me a call when she gets in tomorrow and we can talk details." He held up a paper bag. "This is for Harmony."

"Webb…" Harm groaned. "What did I tell you about buying her stuff?" The guy always seemed scared of kids, and used odd gifts as a way to break the ice. Gifts Harm was pretty sure were not cheap.

"It's not like the stuff I buy her she can get here in the states. Anyways one I never listen to you, and two most of the time I buy her stuff it's when I have to take you with me on whatever we are doing." A part of Webb knew it was never pleasant not having his father around, and he was pretty sure Harmony felt the same way. It was his way of making it up to her, a part of his social awkwardness. Kids definitely scared him and he was never sure how to act around them, so he bought gifts. "They're Hello Kitty stacking dolls, got them in Japan when I was there a few weeks ago."

"Thank you, I am sure Harmony will love it." Harmony had a collection of strange trinkets from various places Webb had visited, such as a supposed lamp that might have contained Genie at one time. To Harm it was one of the ugliest things he ever saw, but Harmony loved it.

"I'll be in contact." Webb spoke and turned towards Mac. "That color looks good on you Colonel." He commented before exiting.

Mac stood staring at the door after it closed behind Webb. "Well that was…weird."

Harm nodded, running his fingers through his hair. "Tell me about it, though I guess it's good the CIA is taking care of things. I'll wait until Jenny's aunt gets here to tell the girls." He sighed. "Harmony, Jenny!" He called out. "You guys can come back out now, if you want." The sound of hurried footsteps indicated they had heard him.

"What did Agent Webb want?" Harmony asked going right for the chocolate cake.

"To talk business." He held the bag up. "Here, he brought you this."

"Cool!" her eyes lit up as she walked towards her father and grabbed the brown paper bag, pulling it open. "Oh, it's cute." She pulled out the pink Hello Kitty item and popped the head off. It's all the Hello Kitty characters. Japan has cool stuff. I so have to go there. I hear they have naked weather girls."

"Where on earth did you hear this?" Harm asked watching Harmon line up all the dolls.

"A kid at school." She quickly replied. "You've been to Japan Mac?" Harmony looked up. "Tell my dad about the naked, ok not naked but definitely topless, weathergirls. I wonder if they have pantless weather men."

"Ok!" Harm interjected. "How about we eat some of this cake." He had to quickly change the subject of partially nude weather forecasters.

Mac smiled and winked at Harmony confirming the topless weather girl issue. It was cute how flushed Harm would get when Harmony mentioned boys and at 13-years-old Harmony mentioned boys a lot. Teenage girls did that, and poor Harm was always the panicked father whose rule was no dating until your married. Mac wasn't sure how that was going to work, but Harm didn't seem to care.

"Mac come have some cake with us." Harmony said taking a huge bite of the cake.

"It does look good." Mac smiled watching father and daughter interact. There was Harm the lawyer, there was Harm the naval aviator, and then there was Harm the father. It was that side of Harm that always made Mac weak. He was a completely different man in father mode, it was that side that Mac fell in love with and the other sides soon followed. Now if only she could just get him to feel the same way back instead of putting up a wall all the time.

"It has fudge in the middle." Jenny quipped.

"Well if it has fudge in the middle I can't say no." Mac laughed and took the plate Harm handed to her. She sliced off a piece with her fork and took a bite. "Wow, this is really good cake. I really mean that."

"I told you." Harmony sang a bit. "I love this cake."

Swiping her finger into the fudge Mac looked at it and then licked it off her finger. "Did you have cake like this for your birthday?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, last year." Harm spoke up. He started to laugh as he watched Mac rub a swipe on the fudge on Harmony's cheek. Mac was so good with Harmony, Currently Mac was the closet thing Harmony had to a mother, and Mac always seem to treat Harmony like she was her own. Took her shopping, went and saw "chick flicks" with her, they would go and get their nails done. Mac was the kind of woman that Harm could marry because she didn't see Harmony as his extra baggage she saw Harmony and a bonus prize. He did have feelings for Mac, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her. Harm was scared of running their friendship last thing he wanted to do was lose Mac. "Either of you going to take a shower tonight?" Harm finally spoke up.

"I was going to if that is ok sir." Jenny looked towards him.

"Jen, it's Harm; please call me Harm." He smiled at the girl and nodded his head. "And yes you can take a shower, it's fine. I already told you to make yourself at home."

Jenny smiled. "Thank you."

"Your aunts flights gets into DC at 10:45 A.M. we can go pick her up and afterwards stop for a bite to eat." He told the girls. Harm couldn't hide his laughter. "Nice war paint." He commented to Harmony and Mac whose faces were covered in fudge. "But you're suppose to eat the cake not wear it."

"Oh is that so flyboy?" Mac flirted. Laughing as she left a smear of fudge down his nose. "The fudge brings out the blue in your eyes Commander.

Harm felt a smile cross his lips, reaching up with his finger he wiped the fudge off of his nose and licked it off of his finger. "Hmmmm, Harmony was right this is good." Reaching on to Mac's plate Harm grabbed to slice of cake and smashed it against Mac's face. "That cake brings out the highlights in your hair Colonel."

Mac stood with her mouth wide open and pieces of cake broke off and fell down on to the plate. "Oh – oh you are in for it sailor." Mac protested.

Harmony sat with her hand over her mouth, while Jenny just stared. They both watched as Mac walked over to the cake and grabbed a handful and hurled it towards Harm.

"Missed!" he laughed as he ducked, just as he rose back up. BAM! A large piece of cake hit him in the face.

"Ohhhhh." Harmony spoke up.

"You are in serious trouble." Harm wiped the cake off of his face and glared at Mac.

"Oh am I flyboy? Is that so? What is the big bad flyboy going to do?" She smiled widely at him.

"Oh you'll see." Harm cleaned his face off a bit and walked to the cake, picking up the cake he smashed the whole thing into Mac's face. "I win!"

"Dad! I wanted seconds!" Harmony pouted.

"No one but your dad is getting seconds!" Mac scraped the clumps of cake off of her face as tossed them at Harm, hitting him square on the face. "Harmon Rabb Jr!" she shouted. "You are in for it!"

"Come on Jenny we better go before you and I become casualties of war." Harmony groaned. "Kids these days…" she mused walking into the bedroom.

Harm stood in the kitchen both he and Mac were covered in chocolate cake. "You're a mess Mac." His smiled broke through the chocolate mess.

"You aren't looking so clean yourself Commander." She stalked towards him, a smile on her face.

"Let me help you clean up." He reached for a roll of paper towels, ripping a few off: Harm stopped feeling Mac's fingers wipe the cake off of his face. He watched as she licked the cake off of her finger, to say she was turning him on was an understatement.

"It's really, really good cake." Mac's husky voice came as she closed in the space between them. Her toes were touching his. "Really good cake," she whispered into his ear before leaning in and running her tongue along his cheek.

Harm let out a gasp. "Mac…"

"Shhh." Mac placed her finger over his chocolate covered lips. "Shut up sailor, and that's an order."

His eyes closed as Harm felt the tip of her moist tongue run along his cheek, then his chin, than his other cheek. "Yes ma'am." He groaned.

Mac grabbed on to his shirt and pulled him closer, her lips landing on his. She licked his lips clean of the chocolate before sliding her tongue past his lips and into his mouth.

His heart race quickens and he knew they shouldn't be doing this but he didn't want to say no, he didn't want to stop her either. Harm pulled Mac in closer, deepening and intensifying the kiss. He felt himself being pulled forward and than pushed down on to the couch.

Mac straddled Harm, her hands went up his chest and traced down his chest, it wasn't long before she pulled his shirt off and was leaving kissing down the middle of his chest, Mac didn't care how wrong it was, because it felt so right and there wasn't anyway this Marine was going to let that sailor say no.

~*~*~*~

"Mac I'm sorry." Harm looked down.

"Harm," Mac's brown eyes were sad. "Am I not attractive enough."

"It's not you. Mac, Harmony and her friend are in the next room. What if one of them walks out. Trust me you are more than attractive Mac. You're exquisite I have never seen a more beautiful Marine, or woman in my life."

Mac nodded trying to hide her tears. "Yeah, I guess you are right." Taking a deep breath she sighed. "I should probably get going, it's pretty late."

"Mac!" He stood up as Mac stood up. "I am sorry."

"Hey it's no big deal. I'll see you tomorrow ok. Tell Harmony I said good night." She grabbed her cake-covered shirt and pulled it back on. Pausing she placed a kiss on his cheek. "Good night Harm."

Harm stood in the middle of his living room, watching as the woman he was in love with walked out of his apartment. He just hoped she wasn't walking out of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ok so this is the first chapter of the prequel fic. It's a bit long, but I wanted to pique the readers interest. Also thanks for all the awesome reviews on my two other fics, loved them and would love to have those again for this fic. Thank you to my beta because she is always amazing as ever! Sorry about the long delay, I was out of town for a wedding and came home with a nasty cold. Also I don't think people like this fic as much as the others. I am going to work on a few more chapters and hopefully this will change. **

**I have also bended time a little bit to make some things work. Like with Mic and all, since this fic is AU I might as well do AU thing. As for the Tomcats, in the fic In Search of Harmony she flew Hornets, that was because that's what the Navy was using for that time, current time. However when Harmony was a teenager the Tomcats were still being used, which is why I went with mentioning Tomcats,**

**Shades Of Harmony**

_**~3~**_

**1936 Zulu**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, Virginia **

It had been a little more than a week since the incident, and all though he and Mac were talking Harm could tell things were tense. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. He was not sure how to the approach the situation and rather than doing so Harm found it easier to ignore it. That alone was probably making things worse. He knew that he and Mac needed to talk, but for some reason he couldn't break the ice.

There was another kink in the problem, Mac was as stubborn as he was and avoiding the issue as well, probably more so than he was. After all she made the first move and as always she denied her. It bothered Harm, he wanted to figure out how to make things work and smooth things over with Mac. He was about to go and talk to her when he saw his daughter coming off the elevator, looking at his watch he was shocked to see it was already 3:30 p.m. "Hey," he smiled hugging Harmony and kissing her cheek. "How was school?"

"Hey yourself." Harmony smirked. "Good, I got a 94% on my math test." She smiled walking through the bullpen.

"See I told you all that studying would pay off." He put his arm around her as they walked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Harmony rolled her eyes. She caught the unusual exchange of looks between her father and Mac. "You should have kissed her back."

Harm was caught off guard. "You saw – you saw that?"

"Jen was taking her shower and I was going to get something to drink, and yeah I saw it." Harmony sighed. "You should have kissed her dad."

"It's not that simple Harmony. Mac and I, well we work together everyday, she's my partner."

"She can be more than a partner dad, Mac kissed you because she likes you, apparently a lot. Do you not think she is pretty?"

"Mac is beautiful, it has nothing to do with looks. We can't date and work together Harmony you know that." Harm replied. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation with his 13-year-old daughter.

"I'm sure Uncle AJ could figure something out, he's a very resourceful man." Harmony eyed her father as they walked into his office.

"That he is, look can we talk about this later? Please?" Harm sighed and rubbed his temples. Now that the cat was out of the bag, he was a little less stressed, but talking about it was not helping.

"Fine, all though I doubt it will happen. You have a way of avoiding the subject of you and Mac, just like you avoided that kiss." Harmony crossed her arms over her chest.

"We can discuss it over pizza and cheese sticks, ok?" He smiled a bit at his daughter and handed her some money. "In the mean time go get yourself something fr om the vending machine."

"We'd better." She pointed her finger at him and took the two singles bills from him. "Thanks dad." Exiting his office she started to plan out what exactly what she was going to say to her dad during dinner. It had to be good, she needed to get her father to see that Mac was right for him and he was right for her. Harmony wasn't paying attention and walked right into the Admiral. "Oh my god. I am so sorry Uncle AJ."

Smiling he shook his head. "It's ok don't worry about it." He stood tall and crossed his arms over his chest. "So are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Almost, all I have to do is pack things like my toothbrush and all, which I will do tomorrow before I leave for school. I am so excited Uncle AJ, I can't wait."

"Good! You're just as square away as your father." He smiled at her. "You get out of school at 3 p.m. right?"

"Ye s sir." Harmony replied.

"Than I will pick you up at 3 p.m. sharp." He smiled at her. "Now go, the vending machine awaits your money." He nodded toward the cash in her hand.

Harmony smiled a bit. "Yes sir." She gave him a quick hug and was once again on her way to the vending machines.

The Admiral stood and smiled watching her leave. In a few weeks his daughter Francesca would be coming in from Italy. It would be the first time everyone at JAG would be meeting her, yet alone know about her. He had a good feeling that his daughter and Harmony would really hit it off.

A few minutes later Harmony strolled back into her dad's office. "They were out of pretzels."

"Because you ate them all." Harm joked.

"They're good, they have the perfect salt to pretzel ratio." Harmony sat down in a chair near his desk.

"Salt to pretzel ratio?" Harm laughed a bit at his daughters comment. "I never heard it put that way."

"It's not to salty and yet salty enough. It's great. I can't find pretzels like that anywhere else." She tore open the bag of Cheez-Its, and popped a few into her mouth. "You want some?"

Harm smiled a bit, and shook his head. "No those are all yours. Enjoy."

"So I saw Uncle AJ, he asked if I was ready for tomorrow." A huge smile tore across her face. "I am so excited, it's going to be a blast!"

"Now I want you to listen to the Admiral the whole weekend and stay close to him. New York is a huge city with a lot of crazy people, anything can happen."

Harmony glared at her father. "I know dad, I am 13, not stupid. I know."

"I just want to be sure, if anything were to happen to you…" he paused.

"Dad! Relax! Nothing is going to happen to me. You need to relax if you're always this uptight when I go somewhere you're going to get wrinkles, and your hair will fall out. You'll look silly bald, so you need to relax. I am in good hands with Uncle AJ."

"It's not you I am worried about it's other people, but for your benefit I will relax." He smiled at his daughter. He knew she was growing up and one day he would have to cut the proverbial apron strings, but for now he wanted to hold on to his little girl as long as possible. He wasn't ready to let her go, and he didn't think he would be for a while.

"Good, because sometimes that gets a little annoying not to mention embarrassing." Harmony retorted popping a few more of the orange crackers into her mouth. "One day dad I am going to get married and have a whole brood of children."

Harm felt the color drain from his face. "Well I hope that is far off in the future, I am not ready to be a grandfather yet."

"And I a m not ready to be married, so it's a long time away. I am 13 dad, there is a lot I want to do with my life, like you know join the Navy, sail the seven seas, see the world, engage in some pretty bad dog fights, shoot a few boogies down, you know. You have nothing to worry about you won 't be a grandfather for a long time. Besides I need a boy friend and all first, which isn't going to happen anytime soon." She finished the last few of the crackers and tossed the bag into the trashcan along side her father's desk. "Besides dad, no matter what dad I will always be your little girl." She gave him a small smile and stood up; walking over to him she kissed his cheek. "I love you dad."

His cheeks filled with warmth when she kissed him. "I love you too sweetheart, and I always will. Never forget that."

Harmony grinned a bit. "I know dad, and I will never once doubt it; ever." Harmony was still smiling. It was true though, she loved her dad more than anything, and knew how lucky she was to have him.

"So next week you start flying lessons huh? You sure you want to do this?" He got a glare from his daughter and he put his hands up. "Ok, ok…relax, I was just joking."

"Dad this is the first step into me becoming some awesome fighter pilot. I really want this." Harmony spoke eagerly.

Harm found himself unable to hide his smile. He was so proud of his daughter. She wanted to be just like her old man and that meant a lot to him. Though he kept that part to himself. Not because he was embarrassed, but because he didn't want her to feel pressured that she had to be just like him. When she got older and if she changed her mind about her career path he didn't want her to feel like she was stuck with the idea of joining the Navy. "If you change your mind-"

Harmony laughed and cut him off. "That won't happen dad, not a chance. I have thought this through, and I know what the service is like. I've spent most of my life around it. I want to fly." She scooted her chair up a bit. "Last month when you took me up in that Tomcat I got a view of the world I had never seen before, I never felt like that before. I imagine it's what falling in love feels like, because I feel in love and right then and there I knew, without a shadow of a doubt that this is what I want to do."

It amazed Harm how smart she was. How at 13-years-old she seemed more mature and put together than he was right now. She had everything figured out and knew just exactly what she wanted, and he was going to be with her every single step of the way. "I proud of you kiddo," a small grin grossed his lips. "No matter what happens and no matter what career path you end up choosing. I am going to be here for you every step of the way."

"Harm," Mac peered her head in. "Can I talk to you about the McGill case?"

"Hey Mac!" Harmony cheerfully spoke.

"Hey you! You excited about tomorrow?" Mac asked stepping into Harm's office, she wasn't surprised when she received a hug from Harmony.

"I cannot wait: baseball, junk food, the big apple. It's going to be awesome!" the girl cheered. "You and my dad should go get some pizza tomorrow."

"Oh I don't know Harmony, I am pretty busy and I am sure your dad is too."

"My dad is going to spend tomorrow night making pasta for one and playing his guitar, and at about ten he will call it a night and go to bed. Last I checked, that's not really busy. Unless he's going to throw a few dogfights over the Atlantic in there, I am pretty sure he's not busy." Harmony quipped.

Mac chuckled a bit. "Is that so?" She smiled a little at Harm. "She has you all figured out huh?"

"He's not hard to figure out, he is not one who does random things. He is pretty set in his ways." Harmony winked at her dad. "So what do you say? You, my dad, a pizza pie? He's going to three lonely days without me."

"Harmony Mac is busy…" Harm sighed a bit.

"Pizza does sound good, and Harmony is right you are going to be alone for three days." Mac coaxed him. "It will be my treat."

Harm knew he couldn't win against Mac and Harmony; they were just too powerful in these kinds of situations. "Seven O'clock sound good? My place?"

"I'll see you at seven then." Mac grinned. "For now when you get a few minutes to talk about the McGill case, I'll be in my office."

Harm smiled and nodded a little. "I will be in there shortly." He watched Mac go and turned to his daughter. "Why did you do that Harmony? Why can't you leave well enough alone?"

"Because if I didn't who would? You would just let it continued like an untreated infected wound. If you don't like her like that, than just tell her dad, don't lead her along it's not fair and it's not right. It's obvious Mac really likes you, but you're to blind to see it. You ignoring it, is doing more harm than good and it's not nice." She picked her bag up. "I'll see you at home." She didn't even wait for a reply before exiting his office and than JAG itself.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Ok so this is the first chapter of the prequel fic. It's a bit long, but I wanted to pique the readers interest. Also thanks for all the awesome reviews on my two other fics, loved them and would love to have those again for this fic. Thank you to my beta because she is always amazing as ever! Sorry about the long delay, I was out of town for a wedding and came home with a nasty cold. Also I don't think people like this fic as much as the others. I am going to work on a few more chapters and hopefully this will change. **

**I have also bended time a little bit to make some things work. Like with Mic and all, since this fic is AU I might as well do AU thing. As for the Tomcats, in the fic In Search of Harmony she flew Hornets, that was because that's what the Navy was using for that time, current time. However when Harmony was a teenager the Tomcats were still being used, which is why I went with mentioning Tomcats,**

**A question to you all: Would you who have been reading this fic, and have read my past two fics mind if I change something a little. Would it be ok with you if Mac and Mic never got engaged in this fic even though I mentioned it in my other fics. I ask because I have hit a wall of sorts, and too make this fic work right, I need to kind of not have the engagement happen.**

**Shades Of Harmony**

_**~4~**_

**0954 Zulu**

**North of Union Station**

**Washington, D.C**

Harmony was up earlier than usual, she still had to do some last minute packing before she headed off to school.

"You have everything you need?" Harm asked reading over the morning paper and sipping at his coffee. He was thankful the night before they were able to talk once he got home from work, which avoided the awkwardness he feared. Harm never liked it when Harmony was upset with him, or when he was upset with her. It just made things uneasy.

"Going to throw my toothbrush in and I will be done." She smiled at him.

"Well how about we go out for breakfast? Pancakes at Capitol Flapjacks?" He wanted to spend sometime with her, because he wouldn't see her for a few days.

"Oooh, yes! I am definitely in. Just let me get my toothbrush, and sweatshirt then we can go." She smiled and vanished into the bathroom.

He poured out the remainder of his coffee and wiped down the counter, when Harm heard his daughters voice.

"Ok dad, I'm ready!" She grinned from ear to ear.

Harm picked up her duffle bag one of his many standard USN issued bags he had. "I am going to miss you kiddo." This was the first time since she came to live with him that she was going to be away from him, rather than him away from her. A part of him was sad it meant she was really growing up.

"It's only three days dad, I'll be home before you know it." Harmony sighed stepping out of the loft and into the hallway. "You'll be fine dad, you're a big boy." She patted his shoulder.

She wasn't fazed by it one bit; it was strange. Here he was next to heart broken and she was patting his shoulder telling him he was a big boy. But did she have to be such a big girl already? "Thanks." He managed to laugh a bit, as he locked the door behind them. "Just please, please be careful."

Harmony sighed. "Dad, I will be fine, I will be with a two star who was at one time a Navy SEAL, you have nothing to worry about. I will call home every night, and when we get to the hotel tonight I will call you."

They stepped into the elevator and he flashed his daughter his best flyboy smile, "thanks kiddo."

"You had to realize sooner or later I was going to grow up dad." Harmony leaned against the wall of the lift as it lowered to the first floor. "I've spent the night away from home before."

"Yeah one night, usually at Mac's or Jen's. Sometimes at Bud and Harriet's. This is three nights in a huge city, hundreds of miles away." Harm spoke casting a glance at his daughter.

"Two hundred and twenty six miles dad, it's three hours and thirty eight minutes." Harmony looked at him as the elevator came to a stop and he dad opened the door.

"You've been spending way too much time with Mac." He laughed. "Not sure whether that is a good or a bad thing." They exited the building and headed to the Lexus.

"She's been teaching me Russian, no particular reason why, I just wanted to know some Russian." Harmony stood and waited for her father to unlock the door. "I could speak Russian to Uncle Sergei. All I will be able to say is 'how how are you, I hope you are having a good day.' It's a start though."

Harm smiled a little, he thought it was cute that Harmony was learning Russian and would be able to speak it with her Uncle - his half brother. "I am sure Sergei will appreciate that, thought it may be some time before he comes back to the states."

"I know, but that will also give me more time to learn more Russian." Harmony pulled her seatbelt across her body and fastened it securely. The drive to Capitol Flapjacks usually took about ten minutes, though with the morning rush it might take a little longer.

Harm weaved in and out of the traffic and finally pulled into the lot of the small pancake house in which he and Harmony often came too. "Let me guess you are having blueberry pancakes with bacon, hash browns, eggs and a large orange juice?"

"Actually Raspberry today, but you got the other stuff right." She slid out of the car and locked the door before closing it. "You are having whole wheat pancakes, turkey sausage links, eggs and orange juice." She teased.

"How did you know?" Harm replied a huge grin on his face.

"Because you ALWAYS order the same thing. You don't even have to place an order, the waitress just knows. That is how predictable you are dad."

Harm shook his head laughing a little. Opening the door to the small diner, the bells above it chimed. A few of the waitresses said hi to him and Harmony. Both he and Harmony were in here at least once a week; so many of the staff knew them by their first name. "After you kiddo." He watched as Harmony took a seat in their usual spot at the counter, knowing what she wanted to eat there was no use grabbing a menu. He placed his cover on the side and sat down on the stool next to Harmony. "Mabel, can I have a coffee, black please."

The gray haired woman winked at him. "Sure thing sailor, and an orange juice for your beautiful lady."

"Yes ma'am, thank you ma'am." Harmony replied.

"It's Mable sweetheart, how many times do I have to tell you that." She had a deep hoarse voice from all her years of smoking. "You don't need to call me ma'am." She served the drinks to Harmony and her father. "I know what you are having Commander, how about you little lady?"

"My usual, but today I want raspberry pancakes rather than blueberry." She told Mable.

"One healthy morning headstart and fruity sunrise special coming right up." She finished writing the order down on the ticket, and tucked the pen behind her ear.

~*~*~*~

After they finished their meal Harm dropped Harmony off at school. "Have fun this weekend, and stay out of trouble."

"I will dad." She kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too kiddo." He returned the hug and kiss, but apart of him didn't want to let go.

"Dad, I have to get to class. I'll call you tonight as soon as we get to the hotel, I promise. It's going to be ok; you can let go now dad."

Hesitating a moment he broke the hug. "Ok, ok. Talk to you tonight." He watched as she hurried to catch up with Jen and, then vanished behind the doors of the school. There was nothing he could do about it, his little girl was a teenager, and in the coming years would be an adult. As hard as it was he had to let her spread her wings and grow, and even more so he was going to have to let her leave the nest.

**1900 Zulu**

**Sidwell Friend Middle School**

**Washington, DC**

Hearing the bell ring AJ glanced at his watch, it was now 3 p.m. Seconds later children began hurrying out of the doors heading towards their buses, or the cars of parents picking them up. Seeing Harmony emerge of the doors he honked his horn and waved.

"Hey!" Harmony had a huge grin on her face as she slid into his sports utility vehicle. "I didn't think the bell was ever going to ring."

"So I take it you are excited than?" He smiled waiting for her to fasten her seatbelt, before pulling away from the schools drop off and pick up zone.

"Like you would not believe Uncle AJ."

"Your father is a little upset." He pulled into traffic. "I guess he is not quite ready for you to grow up."

Harmony sighed. "He is impossible to live with sometimes. Did he really expect me to stay six-years-old forever? He's going through this complex where he's worried I won't need him. He's always going to be my dad and I will always need him. So he should relax." Harmony shook her head a little. "I told him I would give him a call when we got to the hotel tonight. Maybe he will stop being such a dad, and stop freaking out."

AJ chuckled. "He told me to remind you about that phone call." He continued driving towards the interstate.

"He and Mac are having dinner tonight. I set a play date up. She used air quotes around play date. "For them, I don't want my dad to be too lonely, figured pizza with his best friend…" _and the woman he kissed._ Harmony thought to herself. "Wouldn't be a bad idea. Might take his mind off of the empty apartment for a few hours." _Hopefully that alone time will get the fire burning under their butts and they will finish that kiss. _ Her mind continued to race with thoughts.

"Well that was very nice of you. I am sure Colonel Mackenzie and your father will have a good time. So tell me how was school?"

"School was school, nothing major happened. I didn't have any tests or anything, and we have no homework, which is even better. Auditions for Annie are next week, Jen wants me to tryout with he, but I don't think I will."

"Why not?" AJ looked at her for a second.

"Some of the rehearsals are on Saturday and it conflicts with my flying lessons." Harmony explained. "I can't miss a lesson, they're important, and it wouldn't be fair to miss a rehearsal so it's got to be one or the other."

"Well that would be a real good reason, I know you have been looking forward to those lessons." He smiled a bit.

"I can't wait. I mean I have flown the Stearman before, but my dad has always been there helping. With these lessons I will eventually be able to fly her alone, and one day I'll be flying Tomcats just like my dad." If her smile were any bigger her face would split in half.

"You know Harmony I am real proud of you. Most kids your age have no idea what they want to do with their life. You not only know what you want to do, but you are starting to work on it. You are definitely one of the most squared away 13-year-olds I know. I wasn't even squared away at your age. Keep it up, and I have no doubt you will be one helluva a pilot. Given your blood line, no one would expect anything less." AJ pulled on to the I-95 entrance ramp.

"Thanks Uncle AJ. I know being a naval aviator won't be easy, and I am going to have my work cute out for me. The sooner I start working on my dream, the better off I will be." She adjusted herself in the seat.

"The Navy will be lucky to have you. You given any thought to a career at JAG?" AJ questioned her as he merged into the northbound traffic.

"I want to fly, besides I really don't want to go to school anymore than I have too." She stared out the window.

"Can't blame you on that one. No matter what happens, nothing will change on how proud everyone is of you." He gave the girl a small smile. "You hungry? There is a Roy Rodger's up at the next exit."

"Starving Uncle AJ."

"Then it's settled, next exit we will get off and have some Roy Rodger's fried chicken." He looked at Harmony. "Don't they feed you at school."

"They attempt to feed us, but in reality the food, isn't food. Not sure what it is, but last I checked, hamburgers were not flakey like." Harmony explained. "The fries are always frozen."

"With the tuition that is required to go to your school, you would think they could at least feed you kids a decent meal." He singled and began to exit the interstate.

"Taco day isn't so bad. I love taco day, and pizza day is pretty good too. Hamburger day isn't so good though."

"I am guessing today was hamburger day?" He looked at her.

"Your guess would be correct. I just ate the brownie, it was the only thing on the tray not flakey, or frozen." Harmony sighed a bit. "Thankfully I had a big breakfast with my dad."

The Roy Rodger's wasn't too far off the interstate and soon AJ was making the turn into the parking lot, find a space he pulled in. "Well come on lets go put food in that belly of yours."

Harmony cast AJ a goofy smile. "Yes sir." She saluted him before finally exiting the car.

"Get in the restaurant and order yourself something to eat child." He laughed a bit, shaking his head.

Walking up to the counter Harmony scanned the menu, finding she wanted. "I know what I want."

"Then tell the young man behind the counter." AJ was still trying to figure out what he was going to have.

"I will have a number six, and I want cheese on my friends, and a large sweet tea."

"A number six. That's four pieces of chicken, big pieces. Where on earth to you plan on putting all of that?" AJ was shocked she was such a small girl ordering such a large meal.

"My stomach where else would I put it?" Harmony asked.

"You sure you can eat all of that?" He didn't think even he could eat that much.

"It won't be a problem Uncle AJ?" Harmony winked at him.

"I'll have a number three with a diet soda." He handed the cashier his credit card. Much to his surprise he sat and watched as Harmony practically inhaled the full meal. "I would not have believed it had I just not seen it."

"I told you I was hungry Uncle AJ." Harmony sipped at her drink.

"I don't think a whole SEAL team could eat that much, yet alone a 13-year-old girl. You have hallow legs Harmony." He smiled at the young girl. "Ok throw your garbage away and lets roll." He grabbed his tray.

"Aye, aye sir." Harmony laughed a little as she saluted him. Grabbing the plastic red tray, she carried it to the trash bin and toss her garbage into it. "Ready Uncle AJ!"

He gave Harmony small embrace as they walked out of the restaurant.

~*~*~*~

When they arrived at the hotel Harmony had been a sleep. "Harmony," the Admiral gently shook her. "We are here."

"Huh?" She looked out the window, rubbing some sleep from her eyes. "Oh, cool." It was a huge hotel and the entrance was beautiful.

"Get your bags and I will go check us in, then once you are up stairs you can call your dad." He slid out of the car and headed inside to the front desk.

Harmony soon followed him in. Placing her bags down she looked around the lobby. "This place is awesome Uncle AJ." They were in New York City itself Harmony could hear the woman at the desk telling AJ that Penn Station was only a few blocks away, and some of the other things.

"Thank you." He took the keys. "Room 1534." He handed Harmony one of the keys, "why don't you go upstairs and call your dad. I am going to get my stuff and I will meet you up there." He then handed Harmony his cell phone.

"Ok," Harmony headed to the elevator, pressed the up button. When the doors opened she stepped inside and pressed the 15 button. Soon she was on the 15th floor heading to her room. Opening the door Harmony gasped. "Dude, the room is freaking huge." She put her bag on the floor she looked around. It was a room in a room. The room had another room that had a bed, a TV, and a Jacuzzi. She flipped open the phone and dialed her dad's number.

**2335 Zulu**

**North of Union Station**

**Washington, DC**

Hearing the phone ring, Harm quickly picked it up. "Rabb?"

"Hey dad, Uncle AJ and I are in New York and the hotel room is huge." Harmony exclaimed. "It has two rooms in one, and one of them has a Jacuzzi dad!"

"Hey kiddo, well I am glad you like the room." He already missed her.

"Is Mac there?" Harmony pondered.

"She is, I made her dinner." He replied.

"Oh, I hope it's not your meatless meatloaf, or she'll be leaving real soon." Harmony joked.

"Oh you're funny. No I making her some pasta, and garlic bread." He smiled a bit. "I thought maybe pasta would be tastier than pizza." He smiled at Mac.

"Tell Harmony I said hi." Mac spoke up.

"Mac said hi." Harm repeated her request.

"Hi Mac!" Harmony laughed. "Dad I am going to let you go, I think Uncle AJ and I are gunna go paint this town red."

Harm couldn't help but laugh at his daughters comment. "Ok, well make sure you behave and you'll call me tomorrow?"

"I will call you tomorrow. I love you dad." Harmony spoke into the phone.

"I love you too princess. Talk to you tomorrow." He hung up the phone and smiled at Mac. "Harmony said hi. Seems like she is going to have a lot of fun. I guess the Admiral booked a nice room. It's a room with in a room, and has a Jacuzzi; at least that was what she said."

"A Jacuzzi huh? Well lucky her." Mac smiled. "The Jackson Hotel has Jacuzzi rooms." She smiled and stepped closer to Harm watching as he dropped pasta into the boiling water.

"Hmmm?" Harm wasn't so sure where Mac was planning to go with this.

"Yeah, and one of the girls in my building works at the front desk at The Jackson, we could get a room for next to nothing." She licked her lips and traced her fingers down his arm. "Just the two of us." She grinned.

"Mac…I am trying to make dinner." He wouldn't mind spending a night alone with her and a Jacuzzi was only and added bonus, but he couldn't allow himself to think like that.

"After dinner." She stepped closer, her lips only centimeters from his ears. She whispered into his ear.

A smile crossed his lips and he turned to her. "Really?"

"Mmmhmm." Mac nodded. Her lips finally meet his cheek, and then his cheek turned and pressed his lips into hers. It started off a small but simple kiss, until he felt Mac pulling him in closer and the kiss intensified. "This is just a small taste of what's in store."

"The last time we did this, with the cake and everything. Harmony saw us. She saw us kiss. She was a little pissed because I pushed you away." Harm grinned nervously.

"So then she – Harmony would be ok with us? If there was an us?" Mac questioned.

"I don't know if…Mac you and I…" Harm sighed.

"You don't want there to be an us?" There was a hint of hurt in her voice.

"Now you are putting words in my mouth. I never said that. Mac what if there was a us, and what if like every other woman that has come into my life I screw it up? Not only do I lose us, but then I lose you and I don't think. I KNOW I can't handle losing you if I had a choice between being us, and maybe losing you as a friend. Or just being friends and always having you." He was nervous and his body language showed it. "Mac I love you, I have since that day in the Rose Garden, since I looked into your eyes. I feel in love with a jarhead in a matter of seconds, but I don't want to lose you." Harm spoke softly, a hint of fear in his voice. "I never met anyone like you Mac, no one…" he found himself getting lost in her eyes. "But if something happened it wouldn't be just me losing you, Harmony would lose you as well, and I can't do that to her. She really likes you Mac."

"And I adore Harmony, she's a bright girl with a huge heart." Mac replied her lips still inches away from Harms. She looked into his eyes and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Everything I do, and every move I make has to have her in mind. I can't be selfish and just think of what I want, what I would like, and what I need. I have to think of Harmony and what is best for her. I don't…I don't want her to lose what she has with you if something were to happen with us and we didn't work out." Harm rested his forehead against her, his hands brushing against her neck, holding the back of her head. He really did want her

Mac looked at him. "You think I would stop talking to her, that I wouldn't care about her? Harm you should know me better than that." A few tears rolled down her cheeks.

Brushing his finger along her cheek, Harm caught her tears with his thumb. "No, but it would be awkward for both of you. Don't say it wouldn't." He felt Mac's lips against his.

"Just shut up Harm." She moaned. "Shut up and kiss me, please." Her voice begged him, as did her eyes. "I need you Harm…"

He closed his eyes for a moment before leaning into her and kissing Mac. He felt Mac pull him forward and away from the stove, then he felt his body being pushed backwards until he his back hit the refrigerator.

Mac wasted no time getting his shirt off and tossing it to the floor. Soon her shirt followed. It wasn't long until her bra was on the floor as well.

"Maybe – Mac we should – the bedroom." Harm panted.

"It's too far…it will take too long." Mac was now working to get his jeans off. The same jeans that fit him just the right way, enough to show his bulge, Mac could tell he wanted this as much as she did. Finally she managed to unbutton his jeans and was tugging at them, pulling them down. Now he was in nothing but his boxers. Her fingers ran up his chest and then down. She slipped one hand down his boxers, grabbing hold of his member. She knew he was ready for this, and she was ready for him. "Let's get those boxers off of you sailor."

He moaned her name as her hand grabbed hold of his throbbing member. "Think we should maybe at least make it to the couch?"

~*~*~*~

Harm looked over at Mac before pulling her into him. His arm around her, he kissed her forehead. Things were always going to be different from here on. They couldn't go back and undo this. It had happened whether they liked it or not. They would both just have to deal with it. "I think it's safe to say the pasta is out for tonight. Guess we will have to order a pizza after all. Though we might want to put some clothes on first."

"I am not really hungry." Mac winked. "I'd rather just stay naked with you." She nuzzled her head under his chin, running her fingers down the center of his chest. "Please." Mac begged. "I want to spend the whole weekend with you."

There was no way he could say no to that. He lifted her chin with his fingers and kissed her deeply. "If you insist." Suddenly he was interrupted by the phone ringing the more it rang the more Mac began to fade, suddenly the commander realized that it was all just a dream. Opening his eyes Harm looked around; Mac wasn't even there. That incredible moment, the closeness he felt was all just a dream. Reaching for the phone he pressed the talk button, "Rabb…"

"Hey dad! Guess what! We are in New York!" Harmony's excited voice came.

He looked at his watch. "How was the drive?"

"Good I guess, I fell asleep, Uncle AJ says I snore loud." Harmony laughed a little.

"So what is the hotel like?" He knew Mac would be here shortly and wondered if that evening would be like his dream.

"It's like nothing I have ever seen before. Uncle AJ booked a suite, and it's so cool. We're going to head into Time Square and get some cheesecake. Also see what it looks like all lit up at night."

"Sounds like you and the Admiral have a big night planned." He chuckled at the sound of the excitement in her voice.

"So is Mac there yet?" Harmony pondered.

"She will be here soon, she got held up at work, but she is still coming."

"Good, tell her I said hi. Ok dad I am going to go, I will call when I wake up tomorrow. I love you…oh and dad, I miss you." Harmony spoke into the phone.

"I miss you too princess. Have fun with the Admiral and behave. Love you kiddo." Hearing her say she missed him made him smile a little, she still needed her father.

"Sleep well dad." With that she hung up.

Placing the phone back in the receiver Harm heard a knock at the door. "It's open."

"Hey!" Mac smiled walking into his apartment. "I took it upon myself to pick up the pizza."

Harm smiled, after the dream he had, he was suddenly really nervous. "Harmony and the Admiral arrived in New York, she seems really excited." He took the pizza box from her and placed it on the counter. "He booked a suite." He grabbed two plates and handed one to Mac. "She told me she misses me."

"Thanks," Mac said taking a plate. "Of course she misses you Harm. Harmony loves you." She opened the box and took out a slice. "You're her father, no one can change that."

"I know I am, it's just…she's growing up so fast. What if she stops needing me?" Harm dropped a slice of the pizza on to his plate.

"That's not possible Harm, she's always going to need you. Sure as she gets older she might more independent, but she will always need you, and she will always love you."

Harm sighed. "I missed out on so much already. Her first words, her first steps, holding her as a newborn, and now as she gets older I am worried I am going to lose her. I know it sounds stupid. But I wish I could keep her from growing older. It's impossible, but soon she will be in high school, than she wants to go to the naval academy. She'll go off to sea, spend six months on a carrier, come home before going back out for another six months. Next thing I know, she'll be married and having kids of her own. Not that I don't want all that for her, just I rather not have it happen so quickly."

"They grow up Harm, I know it's hard but it happens. Just keep being that amazing father you have always been for her, and you have nothing to worry about. Harmony is an amazing kid; sometimes I think she is more squared away than I am, definitely more than I was at her age. You have nothing to worry about." Mac sat down on a stool near the counter.

Harm smiled a bit, Mac always knew how to make him feel, make him smile. Mac really was an amazing woman. "Thanks Mac, you really know how to make this crazy old dad feel better."

The pizza box was now empty Mac sat on Harm couch, listening to him play a song on his guitar. "Can Harmony play?"

"I taught her a few simple songs, but she doesn't like it as much as I do, and I am not going to pressure her. She has other things she likes to do." Harm put his guitar to the side and moved next to Mac on the couch. "She starts flying lessons next week."

"I know," Mac smiled. "She reminds me every day. Told me once she has her pilots license, she is going to take me for a ride."

"She can fly pretty good, She had no problems when I let her take over the Stearman for a while, she shouldn't have any problems. The lessons will just help her perfect the basics, and know what to do in case of an emergency."

Mac scooted over to Harm and laid her head on his shoulder. "She's a Rabb Harm. She has your blood in her, flying is a part of her DNA."

"She's so passionate about it Mac, it means so much to her, and she takes it so seriously. I have told her that being a female Naval Aviator will not be easy, and she's been proving to me she is ready for the challenge." He looked down at Mac, God she was so beautiful. Her dark chocolate eyes, her beautiful olive skin, her lips that he wanted to taste so much. All of it was fruit of the forbidden tree. Mac was his partner and if they did anything it would destroy all of that.

"Harm what are you staring at?" Mac sat up. "Do I have something in my teeth."

"No," he smiled a bit. "You look fine, in fact…God, Mac you are so beautiful."

Mac smiled. "You think?"

"I know." He sighed. "If we, if you and I were not partners, and didn't work together…" suddenly those lips he wanted to taste so much was on his. A low groan escaped, "Mac."

"Don't talk Harm, don't say anything." Her hands found their way up his shirt. His body was perfect, too perfect to be hidden behind clothes.

His lips stayed on hers, his fingers entangled into her brown locks, pulling Mac closer to him. He could feel himself harden and he knew he wanted her.

"We got to get out of these clothes." Mac begged, pulling his tee shirt over his head, and leaving him with his exposed chest. Her ran her tongue up along his chest and too his mouth letting it slip past his lips.

Harm wanted Mac so bad, never before had he wanted anymore as much as he wanted Mac, but there was so much between them. Their friendship, the bond they shared. The bond Harmony shared with Mac, there was just too much for him to mess up just to have this one moment. He couldn't be that selfish. "Mac, Mac you got to stop." When she did he could see the pain he had just caused her, and he felt his heart break.

"Harm, why…?" She couldn't understand, this was the second time she tried, the second time she wanted this, and the second time he pushed her away. "Harmony and her friend aren't here."

"I know Mac, and God…look at you. You're so beautiful and I want you so much." Harm spoke in a huskey voice.

"Then what is stopping you?" Mac asked perusing him again. This time she stripped off her shirt and tossed it to the floor. Her lips viscously kissed his, as she lowered Harm to the couch, before straddling him. She could tell how much he wanted her.

"I can't risk losing you." Harm panted, but he still didn't fight her off as he felt her tugging on his belt.

She ripped his belt off and started to work on the fly of his jeans. "Harm I need you, I need to feel you inside of me. I WANT to feel you." Her voice begged him. Mac managed to get his fly undone and now was pushing them down around his tight, firm ass, and then down his legs. "Seems someone wants this as much as I do." She took notice of the large bulge in his boxers.

Harm let out a deep moans as she felt Mac wrap her fingers around his length, but he couldn't let her do this. If they did this, it couldn't be undone, and it couldn't be fixed if they messed up. He reached down and removed her hand for himself. "Put your shirt back on Mac." He lifted Mac off of him and stood up. Bending down he grabbed his jeans.

"H-Harm." Her voice cracked. "Why…? We want this? We both want this." Mac was beyond hurt right now.

"Mac there is too much at stake here." He looked at the woman. "I can't…we can't take that risk." Seeing how crushed she was, Harm felt sick. He loved her he really did love her. He was saying no for their own good. If he said yes it was only a matter of time before they regretted the moment.

Mac stood and watched as Harm went into the kitchen. "Right, a risk…" she turned hiding her tears from him. "I should…it's getting late I should go." She pulled on her shirt and without so much as a goodbye she was gone.

"Mac wait…." Harm called out, but it was to late, the door closed and she was gone. "Way to go Rabb, you didn't want to do this because you didn't want to screw things up, when in fact you still did." He said to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Ok so this is the first chapter of the prequel fic. It's a bit long, but I wanted to pique the readers interest. Also thanks for all the awesome reviews on my two other fics, loved them and would love to have those again for this fic. Thank you to my beta because she is always amazing as ever! Sorry about the long delay, I was out of town for a wedding and came home with a nasty cold. Also I don't think people like this fic as much as the others. I am going to work on a few more chapters and hopefully this will change. **

**I have also bended time a little bit to make some things work. Like with Mic and all, since this fic is AU I might as well do AU thing. As for the Tomcats, in the fic In Search of Harmony she flew Hornets, that was because that's what the Navy was using for that time, current time. However when Harmony was a teenager the Tomcats were still being used, which is why I went with mentioning Tomcats,**

**A question to you all: Would you who have been reading this fic, and have read my past two fics mind if I change something a little. Would it be ok with you if Mac and Mic never got engaged in this fic even though I mentioned it in my other fics. I ask because I have hit a wall of sorts, and too make this fic work right, I need to kind of not have the engagement happen.**

**WARNING: The end of this chapter might induce vomiting. Also a lot of people are reading, but there isn't a lot of feed back. Grant me a birthday wish and give me feedback, it bring a smile to my face and brightens my usually dismal days. Please. **puppy dog eyes****

**Shades Of Harmony**

_**~5~**_

**1115 Zulu**

**35****th**** Street Hotel**

**New York, New York**

AJ had already been up for an hour and half, he didn't bother to wake Harmony because it seemed criminal, she looked so peaceful sleeping, and they also had returned back to their hotel room rather late the night before they had a huge piece of cheesecake, and then took a tour of Times Square at night, and caught a few of the street performers. By they time they returned to the room it was after 1 a.m. Harmony didn't waste anytime falling asleep. No sooner did her head hit the pillow, that she fell asleep. He was going to use this time, to have a cup of coffee and finish up with his morning paper. Then he would wake her up, they could get some breakfast and head to the game.

Harmony didn't wait for him to wake, her half way through the world news section he saw Harmony sit up. "Good Morning sailor."

Harmony yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Morning Uncle AJ." She glanced at the clock her dad would be up by now. "Can I use your phone to call my dad before I take my shower?"

"Of course," he nodded towards a table. "It's over there."

"Thanks Uncle AJ!" She spring out of bed and found the phone. Scrolling through the recent called list she stopped on COMMANDER RABB HOME and hit send. It rang three times before she heard him pick up.

"Rabb,"

"Morning dad." Harmony spoke.

"Good morning kiddo." Was he glad to hear her voice. "Did you have fun last night?"

"I have never seen a piece of cheesecake that big! So they called it a small slice, right? Dad I think five people could have eaten this small slice. Uncle AJ and I split it, and we were so stuffed!" Harmony told her father.

"Wow, sounds like a big piece. You behaving for the Admiral?" He was a concerned father and he had to ask.

Harmony rolled her eyes and then looked at the Admiral, he and her had kind of planned this part. "No dad, last night I snuck out of the hotel room, found me some hookers, did a few lines of coke, knocked over a couple a liquor stores, and ate a puppy. Oh and I think I might have stolen an old ladies purse, but not before I beat her with it." She gave a smiling and laughing AJ a thumbs up.

"Real funny Harmony, real funny." Harm chuckled. "I am glad you are having fun. I miss you."

"I miss you too dad. So did you and Mac have a good time?"

Harm had rehearsed this part over in his head a few times, he had no doubt she would ask him and wanted to be ready when it came. He didn't want Harmony knowing the truth. He had broken Mac's heart and now she wouldn't even answer his phone calls, or return any of the messages he had left. "We had a great time kiddo, had some pizza, discussed a case, and watched a movie." He hated lying to his daughter especially about this, but he knew Harmony would be hurt too, and mad. He didn't want to let that ruin her trip. He could always tell her when she got home.

"Good, I'm glad. See and here you were telling me 'oh Harmony I don't know about this, maybe it's not a good idea, Mac is busy, blah, blah, blah…"

"You were right, I was wrong kiddo." He nervously replied.

"Well since you are acting JAG Commander Rabb, which means you probably have lots to do, and I need to take a shower and eat breakfast I am going to let you go dad. I love you and I will call you tonight."

Harm smiled even though his daughter couldn't see him. "I love you too Princess, and have fun at the game today. Talk to you tonight." Hanging the phone up and ending the conversation he sighed. Harm needed to make things right with Mac.

Harmony ended the conversation with her dad. "I don't think my dad was amused by the whole knock over a few liquor stores speech."

"Does your father really think you are that bad? That you would misbehave so much, that every time he calls you he has to ask if you are behaving?" The Admiral put his paper down and looked at her.

"I guess so. You maybe it's because of my long and extensive juvie record." Harmony sarcastically joked pulling out a pair of jeans, a shirt, and one of her many Navy hoodies she had.

"You're such a juvenile delinquent. We should lock you up in the brig and throw away the key." He shook his head. Harmony was probably the most behaved teenager he knew, probably more behave than half the people under his command. "For breakfast, how about the restaurant downstairs?" He asked changing the subject.

Harmony laughed. "Yeah a little time in the brig might do me some good." She nodded. "Yeah sounds fine by me, I shouldn't be in the shower long."

"Take your time, the game doesn't start until 1430, so we have time to eat and get over to the stadium." He stood up and walked over to the small in room coffee maker and poured himself another cup. "Tonight take that room." He pointed to the attached bedroom with the Jacuzzi."

Harmony paused. Was he serious? Was he going to let her have the Jacuzzi room. Someone needed to pinch her. "But Uncle AJ, that room has a Jacuzzi in it?"

He smiled and peered into the room. "So that's what that was." He joked. "I am not going to use it, figured you might like it. Take a huge bubble bath or something. The TV in there has all the movie channels too." He couldn't help but to laugh at the expression on Harmony's face. "Do you want it or not sailor?"

"I definitely want it!" Harmony embraced him in a tight hug. "Thank you Uncle AJ."

"Don't worry about it, remember it's your birthday weekend, although a few weeks late, but still." The admiral smiled and winked at her. Harmony nodded. "Thanks again." Grabbing the rest of her stuff, she hurried into the bathroom to take her shower.

**1730 Zulu**

**Yankee Stadium**

**Bronx, New York**

They arrived early at the game AJ figured that Harmony could watch the teams warm up. "I am going to get something to drink you want anything?" AJ asked Harmony.

"Pepsi please." She turned her attention back to the activity on the field. There were muscular guys in tight clothing it was a pretty sight! Harmony was definitely enjoying the view. "They have really nice butts…"" Harmony mused to herself. Even if the Yankee's didn't win, she still had something to be happy about. _Baseball would be so much hotter if they played shirtless." _ Harmony smiled thinking to herself. "Happy Birthday Harmony!" She grinned watching them running up and down the field.

A short while later AJ returned with a beer in one hand and soda and cotton candy in the other. "I got you a little something extra." He held up the cotton candy.

"Oh! Cotton candy!" Harmony took both the soda and bag of candy from him. "Thank you Uncle AJ! I love cotton candy!"

"Which is why I got it for you." He sat down with his beer and sipped at it.

"You want some Uncle AJ?" Harmony opened the bag and grabbed a small handful and stuffing it into her mouth.

"You're only 13-years-old once in your life Harmony, so enjoy that cotton candy while you can because once you are my age it all goes to your thighs." He spoke with a loud confidence.

Harmony slowly chewed on her cotton candy and stare at him for a moment. "okay…." Her eyes focused back on the ball field. "Do you miss baseball Uncle AJ?"

"Sometimes, yes I do. But the Navy was the right choice. I still have a rewarding to career. Had I stayed in baseball, my shoulder would have been shot by now and I might be some miserable old man who is always drunk and shoots kids who play on his lawn." He looked at her.

Harmony blinked a few times. "I can't see you shooting kids on your lawn Uncle AJ."

"Yeah me either, I would just install some sort of invisible fence that shocks them before they even get on to my lawn. Then I won't have to get up."

Harmony laughed. "You're crazy Uncle AJ," she patted his shoulder. "The good kind of crazy, but none the less crazy."

"Thank you Harmony, I will take that as a compliment." He smiled at her and tipped his beer in a toast.

The game went great and the Yankee's pulled off a win in the last two innings, leaving the New York in an ecstatic mood, and the Boston fan a little pissed off.

"So you want to go see a show? A musical on Broadway?" AJ asked wrapping his arm around her.

"Can we see RENT? Please?" Harmony looked up at the man.

He smiled. "If that is what you want to see. Tomorrow, we will get up early have some breakfast and go take a tour of New York on a double decker bus. Monday is the other game, and we go home."

"I am having so much fun Uncle AJ. This has been a blast." Harmony walked with him as they exited the stadium.

"I'm glad, I am having a pretty damn good time myself. You've been great company Harmony." As they got closer to the main exit, the crowd got thicker and slowed down. "Maybe we can do this again next year for your birthday, make a tradition out of it."

"I definitely would not mind that." Harmony smiled. "That would be cool."

The Admiral didn't have much of a family. There was Francesca, and the people he worked with, but he didn't have anyone really. This weekend with Harmony though made him realize that family isn't always about blood, and it didn't have to be blood.

They finally were out of the stadium and heading to the car. "What do you want for dinner?"

"A giant New York style pizza, with lots of cheese." Harmony rubbed her hands together in anticipation of the yummy treat.

He smiled. "Get in! I know just the place. I have a friend who owns a great pizza joint." The Admiral held the passenger door open for Harmony. "I know you'll like it."

"I have never met a pizza I didn't like Uncle AJ!" She told him while buckling up.

Laughing he walked to the other side of the car and climbed in. "Well then we shouldn't have a problem."

**2345 Zulu**

**Mac's Apartment**

**Washington, DC**

Harm inhaled deeply, looking out the window of his Lexus to Mac's apartment, he exhaled loudly. "You can do this Harm." He gave himself a small pep talk. He had been trying to call Mac all day, and she never answered and she never called him back. So now it was on to plan B, show up at her apartment with flowers and her favorite chocolate, and he was going to apologize. Most of all Harmon Rabb, Jr was going to tell Mac how he felt about her. It was now or never.

He had been here so many times before, but he had never been so nervous like he was now. In a matter of minutes Harm was about to spill his guts to his partner, the woman he had been in love with for years. The trip up the stairs to her unit seemed to take forever, and the longer it took the more and more the Commander had second thoughts about the whole thing. What if she said no? What if she laughed? What if after last night she hated him? What if she didn't feel the same way back? They were all thoughts that made him want to retreat, however he was not prepared for what was about to happen.

He finally arrived at Mac's unit, saying a small prayer to himself he knocked on the door and waited patiently. After a few tense moments, the door opened. "Brumby!" Harm was shocked. Mac wasn't answering her phone or calling him back because she was with Mic Brumby? What the hell was wrong with her? Brumby was a jerk, he was no good for Mac. He was an egotistical, self center righteous no good Aussie jackass!

"Harm…" the Aussie spoke. "Are those for me?" he teased.

Harm looked down at the items in his hand and suddenly felt stupid. "Uhm, no they're…I am meeting my date, but she's gunna be late. She was held up at work." He lied.

"Oh, is that so? What does she do mate?" Mic questioned him.

"She's a nurse at Weaverly University, she works in the ER." The lies just kept coming. "I'd thought instead of waiting for her out side of the steakhouse, I would wait here for thirty minutes or so, but it seems Mac has company. I'll just go, it won't be so bad waiting for Emily." _Keep on lying Harm, keep on lying. _ "Tell Mac I said hi." Without another word Harm turned and was heading back down the stairs he just came up.

Closing the door behind him Mic was confused, but shrugged it off as typical American behavior. There were still somethings about American's he just did not understand.

"Mic, who was at the door?" Mac asked as she came out of the kitchen.

"Commander Rabb." He told her pulling Mac closer, he kissed her. Last night Mac had called him and asked him to come over. She seemed upset and he tried to find out why, but she wouldn't answer any of his questions. One thing lead to another and before he knew it they making love. "He had flowers and a box of candy, said he had a date."

Mac raised an eyebrow in suspicion; she knew Harm didn't have a date. "He left?"

"Yeah, said he was going to go an wait for his girl." Before Mic could say anything else Mac was out the door.

"Harm!" She called out down the stairwell. "Harm! Wait!" She watched as he walked outside and towards his waiting car. She continued to chase after him. "HARM!" She shouted once outside. Finally she caught his attention. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Harm turned around, and the hurt he was feeling was suddenly replaced by anger. "I can ask you the same thing Mac. Mic Brumby?"

Mac ignored the Mic commented and dived right in. "Did you think you could just come here, with flowers and a box of cheap candy and buy your way back into my heart."

"Mac please, just…" Harm sighed. "Did you sleep with him Mac?" He had no business asking her and Harm knew that, yet it came out before he could stop himself.

"That is no of your business Harm! Now why the hell did you come here?" Mac hissed.

Harm looked down. He knew the answer about Mic. "Because…" he looked at the dozen roses in his hand, white ones. He knew how she loved white roses, and the box of candy. They were Swedish chocolates; from a place she loved so much. A pound of them set the commander back 75 dollars. "I came because I was stupid." _Because Mac I love you. I came here and I was planning on tell you I loved you. But Mic Brumby opened the door._

"Harm…" Mac's dark brown eyes grew cold as she glared at him.

"Just forget it Mac, forget about it. Have fun with Brumby." He turned his back and started towards his car.

"No! No! You don't get to be this way Harm. You aren't allowed too. It was YOU who pushed me away. I tried I was ready to give you everything I had last night and you…you pushed me away. So don't come here and make me the bad guy."

Harm stopped, turning around he looked at Mac, and took a few steps closer. "You think it was easy for me to push you away? You think it was easy for me to say no. God Mac you're so beautiful I wanted you so bad."

"Then what the hell stopped you Harm huh?" Mac shouted.

Harm stared at her. "Just forget about it Mac, it's not worth it. I see where your feelings are, and even if I did accept your proposal last night my feelings wouldn't have been what you felt. For you it would have been just a quickie, a roll in the hay. But to me it would have been…" he choked a bit. "It would have been so much more. I would have been giving you more than you were giving me."

Mac froze a bit. Was he crying? "Harm…" her voice was more subdued by now.

"Forget it Mac, just forget about it." He shoved the flowers and chocolates into her hand.

She looked down at the items, and right away she recognized the golden writing on the candy box, she knew where Harm got them, and she knew how much he spent.

"I was foolish to think a woman like you could love a man like me. I almost went for it last night, I really did. You were right there, and I was ready. I am glad I didn't make that mistake. Like I said I was foolish to think you loved me as much as I love you, have loved you."

Mac was speechless, she couldn't even move.

"Ever since that day in the Rose Garden Mac, but my feelings were one sided. It would have been just sex to you, and so much more to me." He looked up at her window and could see Mic was watching. "Your fuck buddy is waiting." He turned, walked to his car and drove off with out any acknowledgment to Mac.

Mac looked up into her window and could see Mic watching, she smiled at him and waved and without giving it a second thought, Mac tossed the flowers and candy into a metal trashcan.

When the door open Mic looked at Mac. "You ok Mac?"

"I'm fine." She grabbed Mic by the hand and dragged him to her bedroom. "Think you can show me more of what you showed me last night sailor?"

He grinned. "No problem." Closing the bedroom door, he guided Mac to her bed and lowered her down. "That is if you can handle more of it?" He teased before his lips met hers.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Ok so this is the first chapter of the prequel fic. It's a bit long, but I wanted to pique the readers interest. Also thanks for all the awesome reviews on my two other fics, loved them and would love to have those again for this fic. Thank you to my beta because she is always amazing as ever! Sorry about the long delay, I was out of town for a wedding and came home with a nasty cold. Also I don't think people like this fic as much as the others. I am going to work on a few more chapters and hopefully this will change. **

**I have also bended time a little bit to make some things work. Like with Mic and all, since this fic is AU I might as well do AU thing. As for the Tomcats, in the fic In Search of Harmony she flew Hornets, that was because that's what the Navy was using for that time, current time. However when Harmony was a teenager the Tomcats were still being used, which is why I went with mentioning Tomcats,**

**A question to you all: Would you who have been reading this fic, and have read my past two fics mind if I change something a little. Would it be ok with you if Mac and Mic never got engaged in this fic even though I mentioned it in my other fics. I ask because I have hit a wall of sorts, and too make this fic work right, I need to kind of not have the engagement happen.**

**Also I am loving the reviews, when my BlackBerry comes to life and tells me I have a new review I get all giddy, and it brightens my crappy day. So please continue to brighten my day, all you get out of it is knowing I am excited and smiling. Please?**

**Shades Of Harmony**

_**~6~**_

**2023 Zulu**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, Virginia **

Harm was thankful he work day was almost over and in a few hours Harmony would be home. He really missed her, the apartment seemed so empty without her. It made him realize how much he wouldn't like life without her, nor could he remember what it was like before Harmony. She had changed his life so much, all for the good.

He was reading over case reports when Tiner's voice came to life on the speaker. "Commander Rabb, Colonel Mackenzie is here to see you."

Sighing Harm put the file down. He had managed to avoid her all day, but now she was here. "Send her in." He replied.

Mac strolled in. "Lt. Commander Myers was found guilty." Mac stood in front of the wooden desk.

"That was quick, that's good though." Harm really did not want to talk to Mac, he didn't even want to look at her. It was breaking his heart. He loved her so much, more than any other woman he had ever met. Not including his mother, grandmother, and Harmony."

"Harmony and the Admiral come home tonight." Mac could see her presence was making him uncomfortable.

"Around eight or so. I've really missed her." Harm didn't even look at Mac in the eyes. "She's been having fun, even saw a play on Broadway, something called RENT."

"I heard that was amazing, lucky her." Mac sighed a bit. "Harm…we really need to talk."

His eyes grew icy cold. "No, I don't want to talk. You made your choice Mac."

"Harm-" her voice pleaded with him.

"Dismissed." He was not going to go through with this again.

"Harm please." Mac begged.

"I told you how I felt the other day, but you were busy with Brumby, I get it Mac, I understand." Harm stood to his feet. "I still love you Mac, so much. I just can't fall out of love just like that. I however, don't like you right now. You're dismissed, I'd like to go home, so I can make some Rice Krispy treats for Harmony when she gets home."

Mac nodded a bit. "When you stop hating me, you know where to find me." She turned and exited the office.

Harm sighed and sat down. "The last thing I feel for you is hate Mac." He mused to himself, while rubbing his temples. "If I hated you I wouldn't be so hurt, and I wouldn't give a damn if you were with Brumby."

**2245 Zulu **

**North of Union Station**

**Washington, DC**

Harm finished the Rice Krispy treats just in time, shortly after his front door opened and Harmony and the Admiral walked in.

"DAD!" Harmony smiled calling out to him before embracing him in a tight hug.

Hugging her he lifted Harmony off the ground. "I missed you princess." He kissed her cheek. "Glad you're home."

The Admiral placed her bag by the door. "We had a great time."

"Yeah dad! Sorry I didn't call last night I meant too but I fell asleep." She told him.

"I didn't have the heart to wake her." The Admiral smiled.

"It's ok. So you had fun huh?" his placed his hands on his hips.

"I got to go in the Yankee's dugout before the game and I got to run the bases! I had so much fun. The whole team signed a picture for me, and gave me a sweatshirt, and baseball."

"Really wow." He looked at the Admiral, wondering how is his C.O pulled it off.

"A fellow SEAL friend of mine is a grounds keeper, and he pulled it off. In a few weeks they will be sending a video of her running the bases, and some pictures."

"Uncle AJ and I played catch too, he's got a good arm for a man his age." Harmony smiled.

Blush filled the commanders cheeks. "I bet he does." He looked up at the Admiral, while placing a hand on his daughters shoulder. "Sorry." He mouthed.

"No worries commander, Harmony was great company, and probably more behaved than I was." He teased.

"Thank you for taking her Admiral." He smiled.

"Well she and I agreed to do this again next year for her birthday. Find a game and make a trip out of it, make it an annual thing." He smiled. "So Commander is JAG still intact? You managed to avoid invading any major countries while I was gone."

"JAG is still intact, yes sir. Mac got her guilty verdict on the Myers case."

"Good for her." He smiled. "Well than I will see you tomorrow at 0800." He nodded towards the commander.

"Thank you Uncle AJ." Harmony wrapped her arms around his waist. "I had so much fun." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Love you Uncle AJ."

He smiled and the Admiral could feel his SEAL heart melting at her words. "Love you too kiddo." He said a final goodbye to Harm and was out the door.

"So I made you some Rice Krispy treats, they're in the fridge." Harm smiled.

"REALLY?" Harmony wasted no time pulling the tin out. "Ooooh they look so yummy! Thanks dad."

He watched her. "Hey kiddo, you and I we have to talk; ok."

Harmony cut herself a square and looked up at her father. "Ok?"

"It's about Mac and I." He sighed, sitting down on a stool at the counter, in their kitchen. "We kind of had a fight."

"But I thought things went great the other night?" Harmony asked.

"I lied to you, I didn't want to ruin your fun." He looked down in shame. "Mac made a move-."

Harmony cut him off. "You turned her down didn't you?" Her voice was cold and bitter.

"Harmony, it's not – it can't be like one of your movies or books. Life doesn't work like that."

"Yeah because you keep screwing it up. Why?" Harmony asked. "Mac is the one woman in your life who has always been there for you. Not Annie, not Jordan, and most certainly not Renee. Mac is also the only I've been able to tolerate. Annie tried to mother me too much, plus she was a complete psycho. Jordan thought she could shrink me, drove me nuts and don't even get me started on Renee. Telling me I am too much of a tomboy and taking me on those pseudo lesbian bonding experiences. I mean I love the mall, but dude, body waxes, and makeovers…for crying out loud I've only had my period for a year. She's jumping the gun a bit." Harmony shook her head. "However, Mac, she never once pressured me or tried to make me do anything I didn't want to do. She just listens to me and lends me her ear. She knows she doesn't have to try to hard or pressure me…" She sighed. "I am not asking you to marry her or anything dad, though it would be cool, I am just asking to let her in dad; stop pushing her away for crying out loud!"

He listened to his daughter and felt his cheeks warm a bit when she mentioned that she had her period for a year already. There were just some things a father didn't want too know, nor needed to know. "I went to her apartment, I bought her flowers, white roses she loves white roses. Brought her a pound of De Chocolat's finest candies, but Mic Brumby opened the door." He looked down, trying to hide the hurt from his daughter. "I drove her into Mic Brumby's arms."

"Dad you need to fight for her. Fight like hell." Harmony spoke popping the last bite of her treat square into her mouth. "Show Mac how much you care about her."

"Mac going to Mic made it clear she wants nothing to do with me, and I just don't care about her Harmony; I love her. I love Mac."

Harmony already knew this, she was a 13-year-old girl and was almost an expert at these things or at least she was in her eyes. "Obviously you don't love her enough dad, because if you did you'd fight tooth and nail, to hell and back." Harmony walked across the living room and grabbed her bag. "You may want to ask yourself how much you love Mac, and when you figure out the answer tell her, before she runs to Brumby on a permanent basis."

"Where are you going?" Harm asked, a little stunned by what she had just said, all though he knew she was right.

"I am going to take a shower and go to bed, I'm tired, and pissed." Harmony shouted back.

"Harmony, please…" He didn't want Harmony mad at him.

"Bugme me dad! Bugme! You chased Mac into the arms of a guy whose name sounds like Bugme! I leave for three days and this happens!" Harmony turned around.

_Bugme? I really never paid attention but now that she mentioned it…_"But I thought you liked bug…Brumby."

"No dad, I tolerate Brumby because you work with him, but I do not like him, and I especially don't like him with Mac. Now it's late, and I want to take a shower and hit the hay. I am done talking about this."

This was just one of reasons he didn't want to pursue anything with Mac, he knew it might cause strain for him and Harmony. He had to fix this, not just for him and Mac, but for his relationship with Harmony as well.

**1613 Zulu**

**Sidwell Friends Middle School**

**Washington, DC**

"So what are you going to do? Jen asked watching Harmony push the green beans around her tray.

"I don't know, I don't know if I can fix it." Harmony looked up at Jen. "Why can't those two see what everyone else sees? Why can't they see they are perfect for each other?" Harmony pushed the tray to the side and reached for her iced tea. "My dad is a lawyer, he's suppose to be smart, he should know these things. I, his 13-year-old daughter, shouldn't have to point this out to him."

"I don't know I think that Australian guy is kind of hot." She got a look from Harmony that could kill. "Ok, he's not, he's ugly. Falling out of the ugly tree and hitting every branch on the way down ugly."

"I have to get them to see what I see, but the two of them are so stubborn. They won't budge an inch it's either their way or the highway. Lawyers…" Harmony mused. "Have you seen The Parent Trap?"

"Harmony we went and saw it together, with your dad's co-worker, the funny blonde one."

"Oh right, Harriet took us." She looked up at Jen. "Think your Aunt will let me come over after school?"

"My Aunt loves you, so yeah no problem. Harmony what are you planning?"

Harmony smiled at Jen. "I am about to enter the toughest dog fight of my life, and I need you to be my RIO/Wingman/Partner. I'll even give you gold wings."

"Shhh," Jen smiled a bit. "You had me at gold wings."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to review the last chapters. I love reviews and they keep me happy and keep me writing. Sorry Chapter 7 took so long I kind of got distracted and also had a small case of writers block. I hate Mic just as much as everyone else, trust me. Writing him is just ugh, but please bare with me, he won't be around long I can promise you that. Thank you to my beta, you are always as always much love to you! Everyone else, enjoy and remember nothing makes me smile more than a review and I could really use the smiles. **

**1935 Zulu**

**Georgetown**

**Washington, DC**

"Hey Ms. B." Harmony spoke as she followed Jen into the apartment.

"Harmony!" she smiled and hugged the young girl, then hugged her niece. "How was your trip?"

"It was great! I had an awesome time, thank you for asking." Jen handed her a can of soda. "I saw RENT, and it's amazing, I loved it. The games were great. At yesterday's game I was allowed to go on to the field and run the bases. It was a lot of fun."

"That's great, I am glad you had fun." She looked at both girls. "How was school?"

"It was ok." Jen shrugged, opening the can of soda. "Harmony and I are gunna…we are going to watch the Parent Trap."

"Harmony why don't you stay for dinner, I'll make hamburgers." Jen's aunt smiled.

"Sure, I just…let me go quickly call my dad and let him know." Harmony smiled. Staying for dinner would give them more time to plan this out. "Thank you for the offer ms. B, it's very kind of you." Harmony followed Jen towards her room. "I can use your phone right?"

"Duh!" the girl replied. "You didn't even have to ask." Jen shook her head as she walked into her room.

Harmony picked up the phone and dialed the number to her dad's office, it rang three times before he answered. "Dad…"

"Oh hey, everything alright?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Everything is cool, hey uhm Jen's aunt invited me for dinner can I stay? We're working on a possible project idea." Harmony asked.

"Yeah sure, I am going to be late anyways, I got held up in court. A witness suddenly went AWOL, so now we are trying to figure out where and why, so I will pick you up say 7:30?" He asked.

"Yuck, Uncle AJ isn't too happy I bet. That sounds good, I will see you at 7:30, I love you." Harmony spoke.

"Love you too kiddo." He hung up his phone.

"My dad said it was cool." Harmony returned the phone to the cradle. "So…" a huge smile crossed her face. "I was thinking on Thursday we do this."

"How?" Jen asked.

"Well I will ask my dad if he wants to go to dinner, and ask Mac the same thing. Tell them to both meet me there, expect I won't show…" Harmony thought.

"What are you going to tell them when they ask why you want to go to dinner?"

"That's what I have not figured out yet." Harmony replied. "It needs to be a good one, that they will each believe, and I also have to be sure my dad doesn't tell Mac he's going to dinner with me and vise versa, or it will screw everything up." She flopped onto Jen's bed, her legs hanging off the end. "This has to work Jen, I have to get them together, I can't let Mac stay with Bugme." She rolled on to her side, resting her head in her hand as she used her elbow to prop her up. "I wouldn't be in this mess if my dad didn't chicken out like a little boy, if he would have just…"

"Men are a pain in the ass, you know this." Jen tossed Harmony a bag of Skittle. She knew how much her best friend loved them. "I got them at the movie the other night, figured I would save them for you!"

"YES!" Harmony tore open the bag. "My dad is really impossible, he likes Mac, he really likes her, but he's so freaking stubborn." She popped a handful of the colorful candies into her mouth and started to chew on them. "This has to work Jen, because if it doesn't then I am never going to get Mac away from Bugme. They will get married have little American/Aussie lawyer babies and my dad will end up marrying Renee 2.0 or something."

Jen frowned at the mention of Renee. "I hope not, she was…odd."

"She was more than odd, so glad she and my dad went their own ways and I don't have to see her anymore. There were so many times I just wanted to set a folding chair on fire and hit her with it."

Jen started to laugh. "Harmony you've been watching wrestling again haven't you?"

"So, I like it. There some really hot guys on there. Hot, half naked, and drenched in sweat!" Harmony exclaimed. "Besides it's fake, they really are breaking each others necks or anything." Harmony popped a few more Skittles into her mouth. "So back to my dad and Mac and Operation Hookup."

"Oh so it has a name now?" Jen asked.

"Every good Military operation needs a name, though I could probably be more original than Operation Hookup. I got it Operation Bugme Not. My dad will be easy, I will just say that I am doing something after school and to meet me at where ever for dinner, I'll get a table under Rabb. Mac might be a little tougher, she'll ask me a ton of questions so I have to be ready for those."

"Tell you want to just have a girls night out type of thing." Jen shrugged her shoulders.

"You know, that would work. Jennifer McCallister you are a genius!" Harmony smiled. "Mac would never say no to that, it's like our thing." Harmony smiled.

"You think your dad would marry Mac." Jen asked.

"Honestly I don't know, I mean I would be more than ok with it but, I don't know. My dad always…he puts me before his needs and sometimes that drives me nuts, because just as much as he wants me to be happy, I want him to be happy." Harmony sighed. "In a few years I will be at Annapolis and the apartment is going to be empty unless he does something about it. I mean sure I will visit him it's only a short train ride, but still. I don't want my old man to be alone."

"Why Mac?" Jen asked.

Harmony eyed her friend for a moment. "You don't see them together as much as I do, there is something there. I can see it when they look at each other, and besides they're…Mac and my dad are like the real life Ross and Rachel, only not so stupid and ridiculous at times. Then again Friend's is comedy, but still. They have that kind of chemistry." Harmony finished the last few Skittles. "And if I am going to have a stepmom I want one who understands me, and Mac…she just gets me. No pressure, no nothing."

Jen nodded her head, that part she could understand. "Harmony do you miss your mom?"

"Everyday." She turned and looked at Jen. "What about you?"

"I do, I wasn't old enough to remember like you were. I was 2 ½ when my mom died, but yeah I miss her." Jen sighed.

"I try not to mention my mom in front of my dad, I don't want him thinking he is a bad father, because he's not. He's a great parent and I know I am lucky to have him."

Jen smiled. "You're dad is awesome, I mean he took you up in a fighter jet for your birthday, and he takes you on Navy ships sometimes."

Harmony laughed. "Yeah the Tiger Cruise, you should come with us this year, I know it's coming up soon; just not sure when."

"You think he'd let me come?" Jen asked.

"Of course, why not?" Harmony shrugged. "If he's out of town we'd go with Bud, he took me last year, though now that he has a baby at home, I dunno…I'll talk to my dad."

The girls continued planning Operation Bugme Not, trying to think of anything that might happen and what to do if it did. It seemed they both had everything figured out, and it was going to work, hopefully it would work as well as it sounded in their head.

Around six they ate, and shortly after that Harmony heard the honking of her dad's car horn. Thanking Jen's Aunt for dinner she was soon out the door. "Hey." Harmony slid in. She fastened the seatbelt and kissed her cheek.

"So you two get your project done?" Harm asked pulling away from the apartment.

"Just about," Harmony thought quickly. "Jen is waiting for some of the glue to try before adding something else and it should be done." Hopefully her father would buy this excuse. "So anyways uhm Thursday, Jen and I are going to stay after school, she wants to watch some of the basketball game…I was thinking I could meet you for dinner at Mitch's around 1800? My treat?" Harmony smiled at her dad.

Harm smiled back at his daughter. "Yeah that sounds good, it's been a while since we have been there. You sure you don't need me to pick you up?"

"Positive dad. Mitch's is only two blocks from my school. I can walk that far. I have walked further than that actually." Now she just had to convince Mac to meet her. Or at least make Mac think she was going to meet Harmony there. "So did you find your AWOL solider?"

"Yeah, he's in the brig now." Harm replied. "That's just going to get added on to his pending charge." He eyed his daughter for a few.

"Yeah well with you on the prosecution he's as good as guilty." Harmony raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Just…I am wondering where my daughter got all this money to take her dad to dinner?" his eyes were focused on the road.

"Well your pay me an allowance, and I still have the birthday money I got from grandma and grandpa Frank. They sent me-"

Harm cut her off. "Too much money for a 13-year-old girl." He laughed. "I don't think you should spend your birthday money on me."

"Dad," She sighed. "Both Grandma and Grandpa Frank stated in the card, and on the phone I could use it for whatever I want and I want to take you to dinner. Please."

"Ok, fine." He couldn't say no, not to that face. "It will be a honor to be your date." He flashed his daughter his 1000-watt flyboy smiled and quickly kissed her cheek.

Harmony smiled back. "Well I will have the best looking dad in the whole restaurant."

They were soon at home and Harmony knew it was time for part two of her plan; calling Mac.

"I am going to take a quick shower." Harm told her placing his car keys in a blue glass bowl along side the door.

"Ok, I am going to have some rice krispy treats and watch some TV a bit before going to bed." She kissed his cheek. "Don't fall down the drain."

"I will try not too." He laughed heading into his room.

Harmony soon heard the sound of the shower turning on and knew now was the time. She picked up the phone and dialed Mac's number. It rang four times before Harmony heard Mac's cheerful voice. "Mac…"

"Harmony, hey sweetheart."

"Hey uhm…Thursday will you meet me at Mitch's say around 1800. I uhm…well there is this boy I like and I think he might like me and I kind of need some advice, so could we talk?"

"Of course, of course we can."

"Great but do me a huge favor do not mention it to my dad. If he finds out you know how he is. He's going to drill you until you answer him and if he finds out it's about a boy-"

Laughing Mac cut Harmony off. "Your secret is safe with me, I promise that squid won't know anything."

"Thanks Mac, you're the best, I'll see you Thursday. Well I will probably see you before then, but you know what I mean." Harmony spoke into the phone still listening to make sure the shower was going.

"Thursday it is, see you soon kiddo. Night." Mac spoke before hanging up the phone.

"YES!" Harmony threw her fists into the air and had the sudden urge to throw confetti. She couldn't wait to tell Jen the next morning. So far everything was falling perfectly into place. Now she just had to let her father and Mac do the rest, and hoped they could work it out.

**2300 Zulu**

**Mitch's Diner**

**Washington DC**

Mac walked into Mitch's diner and found the man at the door. "I am suppose to meet someone here, the table would be under Rabb."

He smiled "this way." It was your typical diner, a bit like Denny's or IHOP but had more a family owned touch to it. The Backs of the booths were high so Mac had no idea that it was Harm sitting there. "Here you are."

"Harm? I uhm…Harmony didn't tell me you were coming, she just said to meet her here at 1800."

"Mac I…Harmony told me the same thing." Sighing he put his menu down. "It looks like you and I have been tricked into this, by my 13-year-old daughter."

Mac could sense how uneasy Harm was about the situation. "I can go if you want, we don't have to do this Harm." She stood up and grabbed her purse.

"Mac," Harm smirked. "Sit and eat. We might as well enjoy the meal." He looked up at her. "Sit."

A small smile crossed her lips he was so cute when he got serious. Sitting down she picked up the menu and started to read through it. "No idea why I am looking at this I already know what I want."

"A mushroom bacon cheeseburger." Harm spoke quickly.

"How did you know?" Mac asked alarmed.

"You got my daughter hooked on them, it's all she orders when we come, with onion rings-"

Smiling Mac cut Harm off, "and a half chocolate half vanilla milkshake. She's smart girl, not afraid to eat. These days with the media plastering over skinny woman all over the place, it sends the wrong message. Glad to see Harmony isn't effected by that." Mac sipped at a glass of ice water that was on the table.

"She does have a healthy appetite." He smiled a bit.

"Harmony's a great kid Harm, your doing an amazing job with her." Mac commented.

Harm just smiled.

"I really mean it Harm. You're a great father and you would do anything for her. Maybe if my father was anything like you, maybe I wouldn't be so screwed up."

"Mac, you're not screwed up." Harm looked at her.

"Harm, I am an alcoholic, I can't hold down a relationship, I am a mess Harm."

"I don't think you are." He grinned a bit. "Mac everyone has their issues, it doesn't mean you're screwed up. Besides I am not that great of a dad. I've made mistakes, and I often leave with the Admiral a lot."

"Because of work, and Harmony understands that and she doesn't hold it against you."

"I hold it against me. I've missed out on some much of her life. As it is, I already missed out of the first five years. Soon she'll be going off to the academy and after that it's only a matter of time before she's off on a ship somewhere in the middle of the big drink."

"She wants to do all that stuff, and you being ok with that makes you a good father. As for missing the first five years of her life, that was beyond your control. You shouldn't blame yourself for it. Harmony adores you Harm she loves you so much. You love her. You and Harmony love each other unconditionally. That's not something a lot of people can say."

Another smile flashed across his face. "Thanks Mac." He sipped at his glass of water. The more and more he looked into her eyes, the more and more he wanted her. "So uhm, how are things with you and Brumby, are you two an item now or something?" But he couldn't have her. Mac was already someone else girl.

Mac blushed a bit. "You can sort of say that, yes."

"That's good Mac, that's real good. I am happy for you and Bug…I mean Brumby." He winced hoping Mac didn't catch the Bugme part. He was not ready to deal, nor did he want to deal, with her Marine wrath like reaction.

Mac had heard Harm all right, but she chose not to say anything. The fact that Harm and Mic didn't get along was no secret. "So is Harmony really excited about her first lesson this weekend." Mac figured it was best to change the subject.

"She has not stopped talking about it. Every morning when she wakes up she reminds me how many days are left until her lesson and what time we have to be there."

"I have no doubt she will be a great pilot, it's in her genes. It's encoded into her DNA. She was going to be a pilot the day of her conception."

Harm nodded. "I just – I know that being a female fighter pilot isn't going to be easy. So many people are still against it. I just don't want her to have to go through hazing, and being bullied, and what not by fellow pilots. We can't say it doesn't happen, because we both know it does. I don't want something like that to ruin flying for her."

"Harmon," Mac smiled and reached out placing her hand on his. "You have nothing to worry about." When she realized where her hand was, Mac quickly retracted it. "I would be more worried about them. Harmony will kick their ass."

Harm laughed. "She has you to thank for that. You train her to become a mini Marine when it comes to fighting."

"A girl should know how to defend herself, that's all." Mac sipped at her water.

"Mac, she can kill people. I think my daughter might possibly be the most lethal 13-year-old I know. I for one am glad I am her father because last thing I would want to be is on her bad side."

Dinner moved along and they were soon finished. They had talked about cases, some office gossip, and a few other things they hadn't had the chance to discuss at work.

"So I will see you tomorrow?" Mac smiled a bit as she buttoned up her coat.

"Yeah, let me walk you to your car." Harm picked up his cover and tucked it under his arm. He placed some cash on the table which covered the dinner and tip. He then lead Mac out of the diner and walked with her to her car. He said his goodbyes and was soon off to his car and on his way home. He and Harmony were going to have a talk.

~*~*~

"Harmony!" he called out stepping inside the loft.

"Yeah?" Harmony came out of the room.

"You're grounded!" He hung up his jacket and put his cover on the table near the door. "I already told you once to mind your own business when it came to me and Mac, that little stunt you pulled at the diner, you're grounded for two weeks."

"Dad what about my lessons?" She bit down on her bottom lip, had Harmony known it was going to end like this she wouldn't have done anything.

"You can take them some other time. There will be other classes. I want you to come to JAG right after school, you will start your homework right away, and when we get home no TV on the weekdays, you will go to your room and study. Do you understand me."

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Yes sir!"

The yes sir reply stung a bit. She seldom used that, only when she was hurt or angry. "I am glad we have an understanding, now you should get to your studying."

"I hate you!" She hissed turning her back to him; she slammed her bedroom door and fell on the bed crying. Her dreams were over.

_I hate you!_ Never before had three words hurt him so much.

**A/N: I am thinking of putting this story on hold for a while. I am going to try and write a JAG holiday fic. See what comes of it, if seems to be going good I will post that and try and finish it before Christmas. The first chapter will not be posted until after Thanksgiving. So if you want to know when it is posted, just author alert me and will send you an email telling you when I have posted it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone. I love those who take the time to review it! Makes me super happy. Hugs and kisses to you awesome people! Also thank you to my beta. Anyways I know I said chapter seven would be the last one, but I lied. There was just too much unfinished business between Harm and Harmony. Also in time Mac and Mic will split up. I promise you, but I can't rush it. So you are just going to have to sit back and enjoy the ride. The flight will be bumpy, but I promise you a smooth landing! Again reviews make me happier than all-you-can eat crab legs at Red Lobster!**

**Shades Of Harmony**

**~8~**

**1732 Zulu**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church Virginia**

Harm found himself distracted. That morning Harmony said nothing to him, she didn't even look at him. But he could tell by how puffy her eyes were that she had been crying most of the night. It had been all of his fault. Being mad was one thing, but hurting his daughter; that was a whole different ballgame. Why did this parenting thing have to be so hard sometimes? Why wasn't there some kind of manual he could pick up at the bookstore? But on top of all that what Harm wondered the most about was, would she ever stop hating him?

"Sir," Harriet knocked on his open door. "Here are the files you have requested." Smiling Harriet handed him a stack of folders.

"Thanks Harriet."

Harriet could see that something was off and not right with him. Something was bothering the Commander. "Commander is everything ok?"

He sighed. "Harriet, did you ever tell your parents you hate them?"

Harriet laughed. "Sir, I must have told my mother I hate her over a dozen times when I was a teenager. Of course I never meant it. Why do you ask?"

"Harmony told me she hated me last night." He nervously played with a pen. "We had a disagreement, I grounded her, and she said 'I hate you' and I can't stop thinking about it. Harmony didn't say one word to me this morning, she didn't even look at me."

Harriet sat down. "Sir, Harmony didn't mean it. She loves you so much she worships the ground you walk on. Give her time she'll come around. Your daughter is a 13-year-old girl, they're a difficult bunch to understand; just ask my mom." She could see the hurt in the Commander's face. "But don't doubt she loves you. Not for a second."

Harm smiled a bit. "Thanks Harriet, really it means a lot."

Harriet smiled and stood to her feet. "I was once a teenage girl so if you need any help just ask."

"Thanks Harriet, I really mean it."

"Any time sir." She replied and exited his office.

He focused his eyes on a photo of Harmony. It sat on a shelf affixed to the wall. It was of him and Harmony on a Tiger Cruise a few years ago. He was showing her the inside of a Tomcat. Harmony looked so happy. It sat right next to the photo of him and his father when his father was showing him the inside of a Phantom.

Closing his eyes he thought back to a few months earlier, to her 13th birthday. _"So did you like it?" He went to help her climb down the ladder, but she had no issues doing it herself._

_Jumping off the last rung Harmony turned to her father. "That was freaking awesome!"_

_The smile on her face followed by her reply was all he needed to know._

"_Dad this is what I want, I want to fly Tomcats. I want to join the Navy and fly." Harmony's voice was filled with excitement. _

"_Really? Well you're only 13-years-old you haven't even started high school yet. A lot can happen between now and then." Harm replied walking with her._

"_Dad, I am serious. I had so much fun up there! It was amazing! I want to be able to feel that everyday. I want to be able to quote and quote go to the office and love every second of my job." Harmony told him bluntly._

_He stopped and smiled at her, pulling Harmony into a hug. "Then if this is what you want to do, I will do everything in my power to make sure that dream is possible." She wanted to be just like him, and he would not trade that feeling for anything._

He came back to present day. "Lot of good I am doing to make that happen, no wonder she hates me so much." Harm thought to himself.

**1345 Zulu**

**North Of Union Station**

**Washington D.C**

Harm knew Harmony had been up for some time already, about an hour ago he heard the bedroom door open and then the shower turn on, and then about 20 minutes later her heard her bedroom door once again. Looking at the clock he knew if they were going to make it to Blacksburg they had to leave real soon. He found himself walking down the hallway towards her room. "Harmony." He knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

"It's your house." Her biter reply came.

He turned the door handle and walked in. As usual she was reading Wuthering Heights. She and that book had been joined at the hip lately. It started it with her reading it for her English class, and turned into an obsession. Harmony loved the book.

"It's 9:45 if we are going to make it to Blacksburg in time, we should go."

Harmony marked her spot in the book and looked at her father.

"If we leave now, we would have enough time to get a bite to eat." He leaned against the wall, his hands on his hips.

"But I am grounded." Harmony retorted.

"Let's just say we suspend the sentence for good behavior." Harm sighed and sat on the foot of her bed. "It wouldn't be fair to take your dream away. I mean what kind of father would I be if I did that too you?" Harm turned his head and looked at his daughter.

"I thought I was helping dad. I thought maybe, that maybe you and Mac would realize you like each other and she would leave Bugme." Harmony shook her head. "I was so stupid to think that a plot line in a movie could work in real life! So stupid." She felt tears roll down her cheeks.

"Hey!" He instinctively pulled his daughter into a hug. "The last thing you are is stupid Harmony." Stroking her hair, Harm kissed the top of Harmony's head. "Listen how about we finish this discussion later tonight over pizza and brownies." Last thing Harmony needed was to be upset before a lesson. "Lets just worry about the lesson first, and getting there."

"I didn't mean it, dad. I didn't mean it when I said I hated you, because I don't. You're pretty much the coolest dad ever. I love you so much and the last thing I could ever do is hate my hero."

He was her hero. "It's ok, it's fine squirt. I know you didn't mean it."

Harmony hugged him tightly and refused to let go for a few moments. "Forgive me?"

"Already forgiven! Now get dressed so we can go!" He kissed her forehead. "You don't want to be late."

"I'll be out in a few minutes." Harmony hugged her father and kissed him one more time.

Exiting her bedroom, Harm went into his. Reaching into the closet he pulled out a large white box. Taking the lid off her pulled out a brown leather coat, with fur lining, and fur around the neck of the jacket. It was an exact copy of his aviator coat, only in a smaller size; in Harmony's size. He laid it on the bed, and went to his dresser drawer, where he pulled out a pair of gold wings and slipped them into his pocket.

"DAD!" Harmony yelled out. "I am ready!"

"Back here!" He yelled from the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Harmony asked walking into the room.

"Had to get something before we left." Turning he held the leather jacket in his hand. "Every good aviator needs a top notch jacket. Try it on."

Harmony stood in shock and took a few steps forward. "Is that – is that mine?"

Smiling Harm nodded and he helped Harmony into it. "Perfect. Now turn around."

"Dad, I love it." Her looked down at the jacket, and then looked up at her reflection in the bedroom mirror. "I make this look good."

Laughing Harm shook his head. "It's missing something, well you're missing something." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the golden wings. Opening his hand, he displayed them. "They're yours!"

"Wow!" Harmony took the wings from him. "But the coat…." She pointed to the leather patch that had wings embossed on it.

"It's not for the jacket, they're just to have."

Harmony found herself crying again as she embraced him in a tight hug. "I love you dad!"

"I love you too, now come on sailor, we gotta go. You've gotta plane to fly."


End file.
